Welcome To Satan Academy
by vegchan
Summary: AU. Read into Bulma and Vegeta's minds as they try to survive their final year at Satan Academy. They will endure fights, love, parties, and of course, their senior year of High School at Satan Acedemy. BV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Dragonball Z.**

**- - -**

Hello. I really hope you enjoy this fan fiction. This fan fiction will be a B/V get together, as always. This fan fiction is making fun of some almost stereotypical people.. This is also a High School fan fiction.. I enjoy pointing out the obvious.. ahaha.. I am very excited to write this! Well please review, and have a wonderful day!

**- - -**

**PS** - This is written in a different style than I have written in before. It is thought. Well I'm trying, I'll probably fail.. but whatever.. I stole parts of this style from this book called 'A Heartbreaking Work of Staggering Genius,' by Dave Eggers. Awesome book, if you enjoy literature than I suggest you give it a glance.. ahaha.. There was another book written like this but I've forgotten the name.. I'll try to remember it and post its title later..

**- - -**

I hate people. I hate fat people. They take up too much space, and more than half smell of body oder. "Fucking lard ass, move!" I weaved pass the obese woman infront of me. With a polite"Excuse me."I'm in Connie's. It's a small store that sells nothing but school uniforms, and school shoes. It's an over priced boutique about a mile from my house.I am here to purchase non-other than my school uniform. I was right, she did have body oder.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes I need five, size three, Satan Academy school uniform skirts, and five French Toast style blouses."

"One moment please," the old woman from the counter said before disappearing into the crowd of workers behind her. It was the same every year. Same order. Same old lady with the tinged blue hair. Repetitive. "Will you be needing any hemming done?"

"Yea. I'd like it hemmed two inches."

The wrinkles in the old woman's face stretched into a small smile as she nodded her head, and wrote up the receipt. She then handed me the blouses and I handed her my mother's credit card. She stamped it without question, then handed it back to me. Connie's was out of date. They didn't have any sort of advanced equipment. They used simple cash registers, and a credit card stamp.

It was about 7: 30 A.M when I went to Connie's. I left early so I wouldn't have any run ins with anyone else who attends Satan Academy.I left to go to Europe with my parents the day after school let out. I had a few flings, and it was really just a nice get away from my 'friends.' Don't get me wrong, my friends and I are close. The thing is, there are maybe sixty kids in my year. Everyone is friends. Everyone has been close friends with each other at least once in their history at Satan Academy. Everyone knows everything about everyone. This isn't including the new kids, the ones that took a few years before morphing into a Satan.I'm talking about the originals. The ones that started in Kindergarten. Some even started in Preschool. Awe Fuck.

"Oh my God! Bulma!"

"Hey Chi!" I yelled back as she shoved through people to get where I was standing. Chi Chi is one of my 'friends.' We were 'friends' in 1st, 7th, 10th, and 11th grade. Yes. We skipped years between our 'friendship.'Chi Chi is one of those girls in your grade that everyone says is nice. The one that gives off a fake vibe. The one that will smile at you while in the halls, but will then turn and snicker about you once you're out of ear shot. I know this because we were 'friends.'The obese woman has an obese daughter. She will be new to Satan Academy. A first grader. She will eventually be ridiculed into anorexia.

"We haven't talked at _all_ this summer! How was Europe?" Chi Chi asked me with her fake smile as she slipped infront of an unsuspecting couple in line; who were at the moment scolding their child about damaging things that weren't his.

"Good, I had fun. How was your summer?" The little boy, probably about nine, had broken the plastic tassels off of an album booklet that had pictures of school uniforms. He had been whipping them atgirl about the same age.

"Great! Goku and I are back together, and you won't _believe_ who Juu is dating!" She squealed into my ear obnoxiously.

"Who?" I asked not paying much attention. I was preoccupied. The handles of the hangers that held my new blouses, were slipping from my grasp. One had already been trampled by the little boy; who was in the process of losing the privilege of his Playstation Portable.

"Vegeta!" She said this excitedly.

As I picked up my new blouse, the name registered with me. Vegeta was a stuck up prick. Heir to some 'great fortune.'He lived across the street from me. We weren't friends. We were the only _real_ exceptions to the 'Everyone has been close friends with each other at least once in their history at Satan academy,'unwritten law.Our friends were friends, yet we never were. "Oh," I muttered as I got a better hold on the hangers.

"Oh? This is big! Juu isn't suppose to go out with Vegeta! Krillen likes Juu! It's so obvious, Krillen is just too timid to stand up and ask Juu out." Chi Chi said before muttering her order to the same old woman that had taken mine.

"Uh huh," I said. Still not paying attention to what she was blabbering about.

"Yea, well you're like in a daze. So call my cellu_lar_ later, I gotta go meet up with Goku," Chi Chi then gave me a quick hug before exiting the crowded boutique with her five Satan skirts, and her five Satan blouses.

**- - -**

The school I attend is Satan Academy. Satan Academy is located on a dead end street. This dead end street could be considered the boundary line of West City. Once you walk past this boundary, you are in West Pointe, then about a couple miles past the boundary you are in West Shores. This is where I live, West Shores. The students that attend Satan Academy come from all three.

West City contains homes of the middle class. Suburbia. West Pointe is the upper middle class. Not rich, but very well off. West Shores is the upper class. That's me. I am the heir to a fortune past down through my family. I'm not so sure how this fortune was obtained, it has always just been in the family.

At the moment I'm driving to Kakkorots house. Kakkorot is an obnoxious boob with an equally obnoxious wench. There's a fly in my fucking car. Kakkorot and his wench want me to come over so they can blabber on and on to me about their nonsensical bullshit. The fucking fly keeps landing my fucking hand. Kakkorot lives in West City.

His wench wants to plan a 'beginning of the year party'. Of course, like always, they will insinuate until I agree into allowing them to trash my house for their drunken parties. The fly is currently sitting on my steering wheel staring at me with those bulgy eyes, it's furry body is moving side to side discovering new ground I hate flies. I pull out a cigarette as I stop at the stop sign at the end of my street. Here comes another wench whipping around the corner. She drives like a maniac on side streets and an old woman on main. We make eye contact as she speeds past me.

Bulma Briefs lives across the street from me. She also attends Satan Academy. We hardly speak, and on the occasions that we do, it's verbal warfare. I flick the fly off of my steering wheel before putting my foot on the gas pedal. I turn my car stereo on, I'm blasting David Bowie's We Are The Dead. I hardly ever listen to him. I lit my cigarette and the sweet nicotine fills my lungs.

I am now on Kakkorots street. His house is in sight and I see three familiar cars. His, his wench's, and Juu Gero's. I am currently 'dating' Juu Gero. She is more of a string along rather than anything permanent. I always thought she played for the other team. I guess you learn something new everyday. I begin to laugh to myself as I step out of my Escalade and head inside Kakkorots 'abode'. The fly followed me as I entered.

**- - -**

_Something kind of hit me today_

_I looked at you and wondered if you saw things my way_

_People will hold us to blame_

_It hit me today, it hit me today_

David Bowie's We Are The Dead was blasting over my speakers as I made a sharp turn down my street. Catching the eye of the driver in the black Escalade. Vegeta Ouiji lives across the street and drives like an ass. He wakes me up at night with his obnoxious stereo that shakes the ground. I loathe him.

I start school in three days. I'm exhausted and my cell phone is vibrating against my wallet in my purse. I can hear it hit the metal G on my wallet. It's probably Chi Chi. I'm not going to pick up. It can wait. I'm going to keep myself disconnected from the students of Satan Academy until I am forced into a room with them. Yes. That is the plan. I must stick with the plan. The plastic on metal has ceased and the agitated dialer is planning to hit radial until I answer. I will not be picking up. It can wait three days.

**- - **

I stuck with my word. I shut my cell phone off and pulled the phone in my room out of my wall. I told my maids that I didn't want any visitors. My parents stayed in Europe, they're suppose to come back in a couple weeks. I am staring at myself in the mirror. I am wearing my hair down and straight. My makeup is light with dark lips. My white French Toast style blouse has its first few buttons unbutton to reveal some cleavage. I also have a cami underneath that says Bebe in bold black lettering, visible under the blouse. My blouse is untucked and my red, black, navy, and green plaid skirt comes to about the middle of my thigh. My white socks are pulled up to about the middle of my shin, and I am wearing chunky dark brown Dr. Matins. My left wrist has a Tiffany's bracelet and a yellow Livestrong, I also have two simple silver hoops in my ears. I will be dressing the same everyday. The only change will be the different brands of camis.

I'm not looking forward to this year, being it's the last. Don't get me wrong, I hate the kids I go to school with. It's just that they've become my extended family and leaving them would feel.. different? But I'm excited for college, for leaving them behind at the same time, it'll be a bittersweet good bye.

Well school begins in ten minutes. It'll take about five to get there, not including the back up in the parking lot. Satan Academy is one of the few Academys that has an elementary, junior, and a high school. A back up of cars, trucks, very large explorers, and soccer mommy vans, is what I will have to look forward to for these next nine months. Joy.

As I walk out of my home with a half eaten apple in hand I watch Vegeta do the same. He smirks at me from across the street, taking a bite from his green apple, and gets inside his Escalade. I smirk. It's a race. It's been tradition since I've gotten my license. We race to school on days like today, when we leave at the same time. This is the only sort of friendship we've ever shared. I enter my BMW M Roadster and start the engine. I look through my rearview as he pulls out onto the street, I follow suit. I pull my car so it's next to him, and open the convertible top so I can make eye contact.

He turned his booming radio down and stuck his head out of the window, smirking down at me. "Kakkorot's harlot is pissed at you for not answering your phone." He yells this to me while keeping his amused smirk plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes and said, "How would you know?"

"They've been dragging me around with them and Juu."

"_Fun_," I say to him as I give a small smirk. I now am remembering that Vegeta and Juu are dating.

"Ready woman?" He asks as his head retracted back into his vehicle. He reeved his car and gave me a side glance.

I frowned as I placed my hands on my steering wheel and we both floored our gas pedal. I had the advantage, we had to turn towards my house, all's I had to do was get to the end of the street before him. He was still next to me, and his booming stereo had been started up again. Another contest. I turned my stereo up as we neared the first turn. Green Day's Poprocks and Coke began to be blared over my speakers, not as loud as his; but still loud enough so people outside the car can hear it. After I turned we had cars parked on both sides of the street, a bit of an obstacle for a mammoth Escalade, but not for my cute, little Beemer.

It wasn't an unusual sight to see a black Escalade and a red beemer race their way to Satan. It happened at least once a week during the school year. I won this time. Hopefully an omen that this year would be a good one. I'll be sanguine.

"Ha, you lose woman!" Vegeta suddenly yelled to me. We had parked next to each other.

"You lost!" I argued as we exited our vehicles. Our cars were the nicest out of the school, being there were only a handful of West Shores residents attending Satan Academy. Shit. There's a scratch on my car.

"I parked before you woman, therefore I win," Vegeta protested. His juvenility was showing as he crossed his arms, and his smirk was replaced with a hateful scowl. I glared back, trying to match his face of outraged fury. I mistook a shine as the scratch, false alarm.

"I reached the lot before you, you're just upset that you lost _first_ this year!" I said this as I pointed my index finger at him. I had lost last year, our first race. I was now smiling, and began to walk away during his retort. Something about being a herpe bitch, I believe, I couldn't hear him over the sound of the bell, telling me that I was late for my first day and I didn't know who my homeroom was. Maybe it was a bad omen.

**- - -**

Fucking whore with her shit eating grin. I won the fucking race. I entered the school at a different entrance than her. Takes longer, but I don't want to hear her gloat about her false victory. I have Zanotti for my homeroom. We don't get our schedules until after first hour, which is homeroom. I wonder if the woman even knows who she has for homeroom. She has Zanotti too. Kakkorots harpy made us check our class list yesterday night. Since there are only about sixty in the grade, we only have two homerooms. The only one of the _'group,'_ as they call it, that isn't in Zanotti's is Kakkorots IQ reducing whore. I fucking hate that wench.

As I walk into the room I see everyone is sitting in assigned seats. It isn't alphabetical order so I'm going to get written as late. Fuckin' a. "Mr. Ouiji?" The old man that reminded me of a shriveled turtle, asked as I sat in an empty seat next to Kakkorot. I glanced over at the old turtle as he asked again, "Mr. Ouiji." It didn't seem like asking this time, more like a demand. Girls were turning to smile at me as I remained silent. Kakkorot nudged me and, like always, had a smile on his face. "Are you deaf Ouiji? Or should I begin to speak retard to you?" I only stared at him, a smirk growing. The old man leaned back in his podium chair and smiled eerily. "Alright class, it seems Mr. Ouiji has undergone a lobotomy over this _excruciatingly long_ summer. Well that shall save _some_ class time, because it seems they made it so he is unable to comprehend. We can only _pray_ that it has also disrupted his ability to speak as well." After saying this his eerie smile had faded into a frown as the door was opened to interrupt him. It must have been the woman. I didn't even need to turn. "Miss Briefs," I knew it, "you're late." Ha.

"I'm sorry," I heard her say as he pointed to me.

"That is where you will sit. It might be helpful if you could scrape Mr. Ouiji off of your chair first."

As she walked to the back, where I was sitting, she glared at me. I only smirked.

**- - -**

It's bad enough that I have Zanotti, I also have fucking Vegeta. He could have told me I had Zanotti. The dick. He isn't going to move for me. I can tell by his smirk. Fuckin' a. "Move." I say with as much authority as I can. Vegeta just stared back into my eyes with a smirk. I hate people like him. "Move your fucking lazy ass you cock!" My glare hardened. "Vegeta, move." I say again, trying to muster more authority.

His eyes glint, and his smirk grows. The sound of the metal legs against the tile are heard as he moves his chair back about a foot or so from the desk. He then pats his lap. I kick his shin with my heavy Dr. Martins. "Move, asshole."

Vegeta continues to smirk at me then gets up, "Oh well woman. Your offer hasn't yet exspired." He began to cackle to himself as he winks at me and then turns his focus towards Mr. Zanotti. "I got a crappy surgeon. My brain will now comprehend where my seat is located."

I sat in the plastic seat. It was warm. I hate it when that happens, it's sick. I look up at the front of the room, Mr. Zanotti points to a seat infront of his podium. Mr. Zanotti then smiles up at the class with a sarcastic grin, his yellow tinted lenses cast a glare as he says, "Welcome to your final year here at Satan Academy." The tone of his voice made it seem morbid.

**- - -**

I hope you enjoyed.. I enjoyed writing it! ahaha.. Well I'd very much so enjoy some reviews.. Thanks, and I hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving!

_**- - - Vegchan - - -**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** - - **I own nothing but this plot.. **

**- - -**

Heyy! Well I'll start by thanking my lovely reviewers: Fire Kitten2, Shades Of Crimson, Getasprincessandy, Calise, Heiress2thethrone, BerryFeary, Kore-Reborn, Ryou-La-Lune, and Ginny! Any ways, I hope you all enjoy chapter two of, 'Welcome To Satan Academy'. Thanks again to everyone who reads, and please review!

**- - -**

Click. Click. Click. Click. It's getting louder. More rapid. I'm going to kill him. Strangle. No. His neck is too thick. I look down at my ball point pen. No. Murderous thought. Calm. Silence. The ocean. Click. Click. Click. Damnit. Damnit. God fucking damnit. "Hey, Bulma?"

"Yes." I say through gritted teeth as the incessant Clicking stops. Click. No. "Die!"

"What's our area code?"

He should know this, he's seventeen. We don't live in the same area code. "48081," I say this quickly and I know what's coming next.

"Um, Bulma? Could you say that again? You spoke too quickly."

"48081." Slower this time. Click. Click. Click. He wrote it, but now what? Click. Gender?

"Bulma?"

"What's wrong Goku."

"Can we choose more than one for ethnicity?"

"No. Cross off Caucasian."

"But Raditz said we were Eskimo, so wouldn't that be Native American too?"

Click. "You aren't. Raditz lied." Click. Goku's look of confusion contorted into a twisted sideways smile. Why are people like him allowed to breathe? Click.

"I bet you're right. Raditz lies to me all the time, the basterd. Thanks Bulma."

I nod my head. I am an awful person. I stare at the head in front of me. It's blonde. It's tall. It's Juu. She missed a strip of hair while straightening her hair this morning. I can see the waviness that is her natural hair. She has a shitty straightener. I sigh and make eye contact with Mr. Zanotti. He stares for a moment before diverting his gaze to above my head. The clock. Times up.

**- - -**

My fingers are tented infront of my face, and my thumbs are squeezing the bridge of my nose. The whore behind me took a Jewish bath in some sort of off brand 'perfume,' it's sickening and is giving me a migraine. Urgh. I hate this. Demirep behind me, and Zanotti in front of me. He's pulling his thin podium closer to his parted legs. Disgusting. No one is sitting next to me. This may be the best entity of my exile. Banished for being late. There's an empty seat next to Tien. I was suppose to sit there. Dick. There's a small bump. Zit? Damnit.

"Alright, did everyone turn in all of those handouts?" His face wrinkled as his focus turns from the room as a whole, to the back of the room, singling one out. Prey. The woman? No. Kakkorot. "It's been twenty minutes. You had two sheets. They had information that shouldn't have to be thought about twice. Turn in your handouts Mr. Kakkorot." Ha.

Metal against tile was heard as Kakkorot walked to the front of the room. The floor shook as he walked up next to my desk. Kakkorot isn't over weight, he's just tall and heavy. As he handed the wrinkled turtle his handouts he drops a note folded into a diamond on my desk. Juu. Kakkorot throws paper balls with 'HI's' scribbled on them. I hate when females fold notes like this. I always end up ripping them, because I can't unfold them. Folded in different directions and some how ends up in a square slash diamond type _thing_. My name is written in cursive on the front. My eyes roll and I begin to tug at the taught folds. My fingers are too thick and I end up ripping the side of it. Fucking hate notes. Text me you dumb whore. _'Geta_. Harlot. _Sucks that you're moved to the front._ Really? I haven't noticed this. _You should come sit back here with me after Zanotti stops talking._ No. I want to stay here, with the migraine inducing hussy, and the horny, wrinkled, well past his expiration date, shell of a man. Ha. Shell. Turtle. I smile dumbly to myself then continue to read the messy, boyish writing. _After lunch you wanna skip?_ You aren't texting me so don't write Internet slang fucking moron. I hate her. Damnit. _We can go to my house ;)._ How cute. A winking face, and a mention of her home. Her small, squalorish home within the boundaries of West City. She lives with her father and brother. Their home is a sty and I'd pass if I knew I wouldn't get laid. I ignore the _write back_ and shove the torn piece of loose-leaf into the pocket of my navy slacks.

"Alright. When I call your name come collect your schedules and agendas. After, I don't want to here a word from any of you." He then began to rattle names off. _Briefs_. I listened to the sounds of the woman walking towards the turtle. As she was taking the schedule from his wrinkled hand, I gave her a short pat on her ass. Ha. Her face has a hardened glare and I feel the smack of the plastic agenda against my perfectly structured face as she walks back to her assigned seat. It was worth it. Why the hell isn't she sitting by herself? She came in even later than me. This is discrimination. _Gero_. She's probably expecting me to hand her my answer. As she turns away from Mr. Zanotti I smirk and wink at her. She smiles and trapezes back to her seat. I lean back in my seat, place my hands behind my head. I am loved by all. They might not realize this now, but deep down they're in love with me. I smirk to myself and Mr. Zanotti calls my name. _Ouiji_. I reach my hand out to take the paper and he lets go and I watch it drift down to my desk, like a feather in the wind, slowly falling, feels like minutes until my white schedule finally settles on my desk. I don't know why I didn't catch it. I was mesmerized by the drift. It had almost felt as if everything had silenced, stopped. My name is typed in Times New Roman, along with my classes. This is the beginning of the end.

**- - -**

I sit down in my seat, my face contorted into anger. Goku gets a look of concern as he asks what happened. "Vegeta." I mutter and Juu's head moves to the side at the mention of the name. I can see a third of her profile, and I can see a hint of a glare. Did she see? Is she going to be angry with me? I didn't do anything. He's the perve that can't keep his hands to himself. _Gero_. As Juu gets up I nudge Goku.

"What's up?"

"Does it seem like Juu's sort of," I pause for a moment and watch her smile at Vegeta. "Pissed off?"

"Not to be mean, but doesn't she always seem that way?"

"I guess," I mutter as Juu sits back in her seat, turning with her schedule in her hands.

"What are your classes?"

"Here," I say passing her my schedule. I haven't even really looked at it. It doesn't matter. I know I have honor classes. I know none of my 'close friends' will be in all of my classes. Maybe my blow offs? Art? Keyboarding? Those are the only two I remember writing down last year. Only two credits I haven't earned. Saving it for my final year.

"We only have art together." Juu says. Not sounding disappointed. Sounds.. happy? No. Just stating an obvious fact. Known by all that I'll be in all the same classes with the specially selected fifteen. Only fifteen children are in the honor classes in Satan Academy's graduating year of 2007. We were twenty.. five? This only lasted through Junior High, then about ten were eliminated. We have been fifteen since the beginning of High School. We are the minority. Only 1/4th of our 'population.' 'Honor kids' are very competitive. Cut throat. _What college are you going to?_ We will not share notes, nor will we share answers. _I'm going to Oxford._ Our wealth status is made up of two of us living in West Shores, six in West Pointe, and seven in West City. We compete for the prized Valedictorian. At the moment it's a tie. I, of course, am part of this tie. I am stalemate with Vegeta. 3.9899. This is our grade point average. We are not friends.

My phone is vibrating in my purse. Vegeta is walking towards the back of the room. I open my purse and flip open my cell phone. He is trying to intimidate Tien. "Hey." Tien is sitting next to Juu, infront of Goku, and diagonally infront of me.

"Hey, what's your schedule?"

I turn my head towards the back of the room, as Mr. Zanotti stirs from his desk to check on our level of noise. "Um," I start before Goku asks whose on the phone. "Chi Chi." I answer as Vegeta snorts, and Juu giggles at his 'funny' snort. I roll my eyes, Vegeta made Tien move. He is such an asshole. He is straddling the chair with his arms rested on the top of the back of the chair. I begin to rattle off my classes.

"Damnit, we only have art." Her 'damnit' sounded fake. She wasn't surprised.

"Oh."

"Is Goku around?"

"Yeah, here," I say as I hold the phone to Goku's ear until he takes hold. I look over at Vegeta and Juu. Juu is holding onto both of their schedules, comparing them. They probably only have art together. Ha. Or maybe keyboarding? Vegeta hasn't had those classes either. We always have the same schedule. There is no need to compare. He makes eye contact with me for a moment then diverts his gaze to Juu. He is frowning, like always, but his onyx orbs look angry. What's on his schedule that's upsetting him? Ha. Maybe he didn't get in Advance Placement Calculus. Only ten are being accepted. I am. Is he? I can see it now. Me, standing on that oak stage in the auditorium. I have a golden sash across my white gown. The principal is shaking my hand and I am approaching the podium. A thin, snake like microphone is smiling up at me. Vegeta is behind me. Salutatorian. Second rate. I take a deep breathe as I take in my surroundings. Parents, teacher, peers, relatives. They are all smiling at me and cheering me on with their anticipated silence. I part my lips and stare down at the paper in front of me. The light is aluminizing the stage. I can almost feel the heat. The paper says Valedictorian: Bulma Briefs' Speech. It's in large calligraphy lettering and.. there is nothing written below. I hadn't written anything. I am unprepared. They are still waiting and I am at a lost for words, Vegeta is cackling behind me. Mocking me. The light is now blinding me. I am unprepared and Vegeta is laughing at me.

**- - -**

Juu is in my art and keyboarding class. She is angry over this. Why? It isn't my fault you're an idiot. I am not dropping classes for you. Fuck her. She nudges me and points to my British Literature class. "You don't even like literature," she whispers this to me then points to her weight training class. It's at the same hour. No. I lift weights in my own personal gym. I'm keeping all of my classes. I glare. I feel a set of eyes on me. I hate that. I look up and notice the woman staring at me. I make eye contact then look at what Juu is pointing at. Advance Placement Calculus. I watch her finger move to her health class. I snatch my schedule from her.

"Why not?"

"No."

"Don't you want to have fun? This is our last year here."

"No. I'm not switching _any_ of my classes." I say sternly then fold the paper into fourths. I then shove it into my pocket. Next to her note. She scoffs and flips her hair. My eyes roll and I rest my chin on my wrists. I can feel the cool glass on my chin from the face of my watch. It's a Rolex. I bought it last month. There's a scratch. It doesn't bother me. Juu pointed it out to me. That wench is fucking annoying.

"So did you get into the AP Calculus?" I hear the woman ask.

"Yea, you?"

"Mhmm." She says this as if I should have already known. She tries to belittle me. Fuckin' bitch. I still didn't make eye contact with her. I'm staring at the floor tiles. There's an ant. Juu nudges me again. I ignore her as she begins to talk. None of her words registering with my brain. I close my eyes to block out the noise that is being omitted from her large gapping hole for a mouth. I hear nothing. Silence. I keep my eyes shut. Did I fall asleep? Better not to open my eyes. I hear something. Faintly. It's a buzzer. The bell. They're exchanging classes. I feel a smack on my forehead and my eyes open quickly. It was Juu. She is shaking her head.

"You never listen to me, do you?"

I grunt in response and stand. Kakkorot and the woman are gone. The only ones left in the room are me, Juu, Krillen, and, of course, Mr. Zanotti.

"Were you even listening?"

I don't answer. I walk out of the room. Leaving her behind with Krillen and Mr. Zanotti. She'll get over it. I have British Literature first. I walk into the class room to see the fourteen much _too_ familiar faces of the 'honor kids.'

**- - -**

I have my head propped up with right hand. My eyes are glazing over and I have entered the final ten minutes of the school day. Which always seem to last longest. It is now Friday. Vegeta is hosting a 'beginning of the year' party tonight. Orchestrated by Chi Chi of course. With the help of Goku, she was able to talk Vegeta into letting them use his house. I am in AP Calculus. I hate this class. I hate math. I'm forced 'good' at it. The teacher of this class is Mrs. Vanthournot. She is obese. We call her The Van. She has been our mathematics teacher since sophomore year. We have grown close to her. She has a very large mole on her nose, next to her yellow tinged nose pad of her glasses. It's quite disgusting.

"Move your inflated head woman, I can't see the board."

"They say geniuses have large heads. It's no wonder you can't see. I apologize."

I hear him grunt. Unfortunately he sits behind me, obviously. My chair is suddenly jerked to the side. This caused my elbow to get a 'desk burn.' It's like a rug burn. More like when you slid on a wood gym floor, only instead of your knee, it's your elbow. Bottom line: it stings. I turn my head and glare at him. He had put his ankles around the legs of my chair and moved it to the side. He is smirking as he finishes writing down the notes that were written on the chalk board. I loathe him so. After finishing the last sentence he smirks over at me, making eye contact.

"_Sorry_ woman." He says trenchantly before frowning.

I roll my eyes then say, "It's all right Vegeta. I mean, I feel sorry for you. You should really have The Van move you up to the front. That way you won't have to worry about having to see over peoples heads."

"I'm five inches taller than you woman." He is frowning. Angry. Ha.

"With or with out your hair?" I ask. Vegeta's hair not only defies gravity, but it is also against the school uniform code. It's much too tall. Yet, Vegeta _Ouiji_, is allowed to keep his hair this length, or should I say height. Why? Because his father supplies the school with the funds they need for things that are _not_ needed. I am also exempt from the school uniform code, only about the color of hair. Same reason as Vegeta. They still don't believe mine is natural.

"With out, wench." His glare hardens. We have glaring matches quite often. We glare into each others eyes until the bell rings; then, we simultaneously break eye contact, collect our things and leave. Racing home. He won this time.

**- - -**

I hope you all enjoyed! By the way, Mrs. Vanthournot, and Mr. Zanotti are both real people. I am basing both looks and personalities off of my old teachers.. ahaha.. Well please take the time and review my fan fiction. I adore feedback! Thank you and have a wonderful day!

_**- - - Vegchan - - -**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - - I don't own DBZ..**

**- - -**

Hello. I am truly sorry for the wait. But! I am prepared to write this whole chapter in one sitting. Something I have done only once before.. That was the first chapter of my first fan fiction, 'All's Fair In Love And Business.' Why am I writing all in one sitting? Because I have God damn strep throat; so, no freakin' softball conditioning.. (Please hope/pray I make the team lol).. I'm free.. ahaha.. So here I shall sit, Bowie blaring over my speakers, water bottles and Lemon Honey Halls at my side.. It's actually quite relaxing once you get past the whole throat on fire every time you swallow feeling.. ahaha.. Well here are my reviewers: Fire Kitten2, Lenk, Spini, Vampiress - 06, and Shades of Crimson! Thank you and enjoy!

**- - -**

Ugh. Kakkorot and his wench are instructing my maids. Tonight I am holding _their _'beginning of the year' party. What joy. They are currently moving my furniture. Both of my parents are gone for the weekend. A trip to some new beach house. They dropped something. I'm laying on my bed. My arm placed over my eyes. I am in a with drawl from not being able to smoke. Juu has told me that I am to stop smoking. That I will get sick, and become too dependent on cigarettes. _You'll end up with cancer._ Does she think I am unaware of these 'risks'? I'm sick with out them. She stole all of my packets from my room. Her and her brother are probably smoking them now. I can imagine them, sitting on their gritty porch, with my packets stacked up next to them. Each with a cigarette. No, two cigarettes. In their mouths smoking _my_ sweet nicotine with _my_ lighters. She stole my lighters too. I loved my lighters. They were each unique. I would always buy one when I went out of state. Collection? No. Addiction. _You need to quit while you're ahead._ They dropped something else. Sounded like glass? I fucking hate them.

I roll onto my side, towards my window. The blinds are drawn. I feel as if I have a hangover. I've been thinking of all the places I've stored cigarettes. Closet? She found them. Upper right dresser drawer? Found them. Night stand? I reach over and open it. I pat around with my hand. Then retrace. Found them. I sit up in bed. I need nicotine. I don't want to quit. Especially if it's Juu who's telling me too. I walk into my closet and change out of my uniform, which is navy slacks and a white polo. I exchange for kacki shorts and a navy T-shirt that says Abercrombie and Fitch in bold lettering. I need nicotine. I place my wallet in my back pocket and keys in hand. _You're becoming and addict._

"Um, Vegeta," Goku says timidly as I walk quickly down the steps. "We sort of broke-"

"I don't care Kakkorot, just clean it up." I then open my front door and slam it shut. I walk down my porch steps and, from habit, look over at the Briefs home. I always look. Habit from racing? I enter my Escalade and speed to the nearest gas station.

**- -**

"May I see your ID, sir?" The cashier asks.

I am not eighteen, nor am I twenty-one. I will be eighteen in about a month. I open my wallet to show my fake ID. It's actually not fake. Well, not completely. It's my picture, and name and all that. My birth year is typed as 1985 instead of 1989. It doesn't look like a fake. I am purchasing not only cigarettes and a lighter; but, a case of beer, for myself, Kakkorot, and his wench. A pre-party toast. Ha. The cashier is mid thirties and is glaring at my ID. He knows. He looks up at me, shrugs, and asks, "How's school Vegeta?" Then begins to place my items into plastic bags. He knows. He's trying to catch me, slip up. Basterd.

"Good, home for the weekend." I cover up. He's an ass. I take my receipt, bags, and leave.

**- - -**

I don't want to go to Vegeta's party. Well, Chi Chi's. Juu is sitting on my desk chair. She's over because we are going to arrive at the party together. She had just finish telling me that Chi had planned the party, and made up the flyers. It's BYOB. Chi Chi is expecting me to bring some. I'm not going to. I don't like to drink. Maybe half a beer or so? That's it. Social drinking. Like social smoking. Juu spins on my chair. I don't like Juu. She's rude, and manly. She's friends with Chi Chi, and we were sort of friends in 2nd, and 11th grade.

"I think I got Vegeta to go cold turkey with smoking."

"Oh, that's good." I doubt that. Vegeta smokes as much as the average person breathes. No way he'd stop cold turkey. I might believe her if she said she convinced him to smoke one less, or half of one less. Stupid whore.

"Yea, you won't believe how many packets he had hidden in his room. I found them everywhere. His drawers, his closet, under his bed. It was disgusting. He wastes so much money on those, it was sickening."

Yes, but the same could be told about your house. Replace cigarettes with liquors and beer. You drink like a fish. Hypocritical bit- "Yea, I've noticed he does smoke a lot."

"Yea, I really hope this works. I'm sort of making it my goal to change him, well as much as I can. I'll be happy with him to just quit smoking; but, if I could get him to be less arrogant and sarcastic, that would be nice too." Juu began to laugh a bit at this, smiling at me, expecting me to laugh along.

I didn't laugh. I only smiled. Vegeta deserves this, he's such an ass, maybe Juu can take the edge off. Hmph. Still doubting this, but I can only be hopeful. Right?

**- -**

Everything looks.. tan.. I can't see.. Everything's so "Hic," blurry. The music is so damn deafening. I've had like two beers and- Oh God.. It feels like there is something under my tongue. Everything's so blurry, and wobbly, and there is something under my tongue, bile? I stumble out of the front door. The sounds of people laughing, coughing, and yelling fill my ears. The music from the house isn't as intense now. I look up and I can see the street light. It looks very large and undefined. I know that I just have to cross the street. Oh shit, I feel nauseous. Dizzy, and I know I'm wobbling, my legs are shaking, and I clasp my hand over my mou- Oh God!

The burning taste of the acid from my stomach fills my mouth. That smell.. Oh God. I'm shaking. I look up. I'm standing in the middle of the street and I'm aware of nearing foot steps. I need to get this awful taste out of my mouth. I pull my sleeves so they are bunched around my hand. I then wipe what's around my mouth, and then on the other side of my sleeve, I wipe my tongue. The taste of.. cloth? fills my mouth. Better? I'm not too sure of that. I begin to walk. The nearing foot steps turn into a 'trying to catch up' jog.

"Woman?"

Damnit. Not now. Go away. I don't answer and continue to head towards my house. He's following me I can hear him. He's infront of me. Smirking. Like always. That ass hole. Urgh, this taste is so fucking gross, get out of my way. Move damnit. Why isn't he moving? He's talking? Why can't I hear what he's saying. All's I hear is a loud hum, almost like a buzzer. My blurry vision is darkening in spots. The black spots slowly engulf Vegeta's face and-

**- - -**

Damnit. It's so fucking loud in here and- who the hell is he? I don't even know half of these fucking people. They need to get out of my fucking house. I hear a crash. This is fucking fuck. Where the fuck is Kakkorot?! Urgh I can't even drink my own fucking beer because these _people_ are fucking drinking it like water. Some one had broken into my father's _fucking_ cabinet that was once filled with _fucking_ expensive _fucking _liquors is now reduced to a _fucking_ storage bin for _fucking_ Bud _fucking_ Light. Urgh. I need a smoke.

"Heyy 'Gggeta!"

Juu yells this too me. She isn't too far away from me. She's drunk. I need a smoke. I pretend not to hear her and shove past Krillen to get outside. Wow, I've finally seen a couple people I know. This is fucking shit.

There are less people outside. The music isn't as loud and I can actually think. I pull a pack of Camels from my pocket. I then pull out my red lighter and hold it close to my last cigarette from this pack. The smoky nicotine fills my lungs and I exhale with relief. I smoke half the pack before the party, and the rest during the party. Juu caught me three times. Three were wasted. Half smoked. One freshly lit. I tap the edge of it and let the embers get caught by the slight breeze from the lake. The lake wraps around the peninsula like street I live on. Everyone on the street has a house that's back is towards the lake. The street is a narrow half circle. Five houses have lake property. Starting with my home and ending with the woman's. I take in another drag and lean my head against the cold brick of my house. I'm standing next to the porch on the grass. The porch light it on, and two people I don't know are making out on my mothers porch swing. She loves that swing. Ruining the fucking swing. Fucking hate people. For fucks sake get a fucking room.

As I am about to approach the two getting ready to have fucking sex, I stop. I watch as a flash of blue emerges from my drunken haven. It's the woman and she is staggering drunkenly in the attempt to cross the street to her home. Why the fuck didn't that fucking Kakkorot harpy, bitch to her and have _her_ hold the fucking party. But no, they must fucking trash my fucking house. Fucking bitch. I'm going to kick Kakkorots fucking ass. She's wobbling. Threatening to collapse at any given moment. Moron. I begin to walk towards her. I tap my hot onto the side walk, take one last drag then flick the cigarette onto the curb. Yet another wasted cigarette. Damnit. I watch as she reaches about the middle of the street. She stops. One had out to balance herself. The other clasped over her mouth. I smirk. I know what's coming next. Her hand is moved from her mouth and I watch as she regurgitates her dinner and the two beers her short, small stature couldn't contain. I frown as I watch her wobble. I instinctively begin to jog towards her.

"Woman?" I call out to her as she begins to hobble away. I step over her _mess_ and stop infront of her. I look into her eyes. They look dull and she has an awful scent radiating from her. My features contort from a frown to a scrunched nose type smirk. "Are you all right?" I ask knowing her answer. But she doesn't answer. She just stares at me. A look of pain in her face as her features contort into an angry look. "Woman?" I ask for her attention. I watch as her eyes open wide and she stares into mine, as if she were surprise and afraid. Then her eyes roll back into her head and I catch her under her arms as her legs begin to buckle beneath her. "Fuck."

**- - **

I place the thin cylinder to my lips as I inhale the cancerous smoke. I am in the woman's kitchen getting her some water and aspirin. I stick the cigarette in-between my teeth and bite down lightly as I try to open the God damn child lock on the aspirin bottle. I hate these little fuckers. I get two out of it and take the two aspirin tablets and the bottle into the living room where I laid the woman down. She hadn't passed out too long ago and has beginning to come too. I place the glass and aspirin onto the coffee table about a foot away from the couch I laid her on. I look down at her. Her eyes are shut tightly, she's dizzy, and I had put a wet towel on her forehead, her arm is now bent over the cold, wet towel. I heard that's suppose to help something; I think it might be a fever, but I don't give a fuck. It might help a headache, right?

I hear her grunt and she turns onto her side. I put my cigarette between my teeth, and watch as she moans, and her eyes shoot wide open, and she looks into my eyes, and my eyes widen as she clamps her mouth with her right hand, and I grab the large Teflon pot that I took from the kitchen, and hold it under her chin. I was hoping I wasn't going to need the pot, but it's better than having it smelling up the carpet. I push her untouched hair behind her shoulders as she comes up for air. She fucking owes me now.

She coughs and moans with disgust. Her eyes water and she brings her hand to her mouth to wipe it but stops.

"Are you good?" I ask, which sounded like I was gritting my teeth because of my cigarette, as I place the pot on the floor under her. She nods and I stand. I hold up my index finger indicating 'one minute'. I walk into the kitchen and grab a towel out of the cabinet I thought the aspirin might have been in. Brining it back to her I see she has used the wet towel from her forehead to wipe her mouth. She was, at the moment, downing the glass of water, and the two aspirin tablets were nowhere to be seen. I grab the pot and walk back to the kitchen. I frown with disgust as I dispose of the _mess_. I grab a new glass and fill it with water, and bring it into the kitchen. "Here," I say as I hand her the fresh glass of water. She takes it from me and drinks it.

She groans as she lays back down, her arm bends over her forehead. "I'm so dizzy," she tells me with a slur.

I grunt and deposit my hot into her empty glass. "That's what happens when you drink, woman. That and blowing your chunks," I say with a small smirk. She moan slash hmphs at me as she sits up.

"I need to," her head droops. "Tooth brush." She places her hands over her head and lays back down. I roll my eyes and take another drag from my cigarette. I throw the cigarette into the cup, and start towards the stairs in search of the woman's tooth brush.

**- - -**

Oww. My head. It hurts. I can't even lift it. My eyes flitter open and immediately shut. It's so bright! Why is it so fuckin' bright? I place my hands over my eyes and use my elbows to prop myself up into a sitting position. I squint my eyes and look around. Every single window is open and the sun is shining brightly. I am in my living room and Vegeta is smirking at me.

"Good morning Miss Sunshine!" He yells this loudly, knowing fully of my hangover.

I groan and pull my hands over my eyes, and lean against the couch, in an upright position. My breath stinks and taste awful. "Urgh, turn off the lights."

"I can't turn off the sun woman."

"You know what I mean."

"No! I don't!" He shouts to me. Smirking and cackling as I wince. He plops onto the couch next to me. The leather makes that squeaking noise and I cringe. Every noise is adding to my throbbing headache, and I can't help but wonder why Vegeta is in my house. "You're in forever debt to me woman. You may not remember the events of last night, but they are clearly _burned_ into my brain. You reminded me of a street whore." He then began to cackle and I moan and try to slap at him. I of course can not see because my hands are blocking my vision. I don't think I hit him. I fucking hate him. "You're pathetic." He begins to laugh at me, and I feel the pressure on the couch lighten as he stands. "I'm going to go steal something from your fridge. While I'm up is there anything you want, fatass?"

Is he being kind? No. That was an insult. Basterd. Well he was nice in his own mean-asshole-jerky-way. "My tooth brush, some aspirin, water, and the windows to be shut."

"Water and aspirin it is." He says as he strolls out of my living room.

Urgh. I open my eyes and squint. I need this taste out of my mouth. I'll go upstairs and ge- my tooth brush? I squinted at my tooth brush. That, and a tube of tooth paste was sitting on the coffee table in front of me. He went into my bathroom and got it for me? That's sort of nice, but at the same time, an invasion of my personal property. If he went into my bathroom then that means he went into my room, and _that_ means he most likely went through my stuff. I remember drinking at the party. That's it. Shit. How long ago was that? I try to squint at the digital clock on one, of the many, electronics in our entertainment bureau thing. I can't see it.

"Here." Vegeta holds his hand out, it has two aspirin tablets on it, and in the other hand there is a glass of water. I use one hand to take the two tablets. I drop them in my mouth then, using the same hand, take the water from him. He hmphs at me and walks back into the kitchen.

I down half of the water and grab my tooth brush. Braving the strong sunlight coming in through the many windows. I squirt the tooth paste onto the tooth brush and brush my teeth. The minty freshness makes me sigh with relief. Instead of spitting, I swallow it with the rest of the water. I sort of feel better now. I'm still squinting, but I think I might be a little less sensitive to the bright light. Vegeta walks back into the living room with a sandwich.

"Did you brush your teeth?" He asked me as he nodded down towards my tooth pasty tooth brush. I nod. "Yea, you puked _way_ to many times for my liking."

I frown and blush a bit. I hate him, but puking is still embarrassing.

"So I'll tell you what happened 'cause it doesn't look like you remember anything. I carried your wasted ass home after you passed out. You threw up a couple times, and I crashed here, because I didn't feel like going back to my ground zero. Now you are awake, I'm eating a ham sandwich, and telling you two sentences worth of a _at_ _least_ one thousand word occurrence." He smirks at me and takes a bite from his sandwich.

"Sorry," I say in a hushed voice. I sigh.

"You owe me big woman."

"I know, I'm sorry Vegeta. But thanks. I don't know how to make it up to you."

He smirks and chuckles a bit. "Don't worry. I do."

I frown.

**- - -**

There you have it. I hope you enjoyed. I wonder what he'll ask of her? ahaha.. Please review, the amount of reviews will inspire me and I shall write diligently. Allowing you to be able to read the upcoming chapters quickly and with short periods of anxious waiting. I will hold true to this; being, Christmas break is coming in a few more school days. Nothing too much to do, probably some spare time; being, I don't plan to go anywhere this break. So, please review! Thank you!

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - - If I owned Dragonball Z I'd probably not write 'fictions' about my own show..**

**- - -**

Hey, Merry Christmas! Well belated.. So yea, hope you had/have a wonderful Holiday! Here is chapter four, and here are some pretty sweet people : Fire Kitten2, Spini, Shades of Crimson, and DBZfan5ever!! Thank you guys soooo much for reviewing!! You inspire my fingers to push down these keys on this old keyboard that makes too many clicky noises! ahaha.. Thanks and please review!!

**- - -**

I can't function. I- . Art is fucking pointless! My teeth clench down onto my Nicorette. A pair of knowing Aqua eyes are staring a hole into my head. She knows. They all know. They all fucking know. My hands are shaking and I'm glaring down at the white poster board infront of me. We are to draw anything we'd like in charcoal. I suck at fucking drawing. My hands are shaking. They're in my pockets. I can't take them out. They all fucking know.

"Hey Vegeta pass that bucket thing," Kakkorat asks me. I switch my focus from my board to the oval shaped Holiday tin infront of me. Once filled with Christmas cookies now has chunks of charcoal, most are broken a few are intact. I look up at him with a glare and quickly shove the green and red tin towards him. Did they see how shaky my hands were? I haven't smoked since ten last night. It's Monday and somewhere around two in the afternoon. Sixteen fucking hours. Sixteen hours. Juu spent the night. I haven't smoked since ten O' seven P.M. last night. I have five patches on. Three on one arm and two on the other. I've been wearing a school hoodie over my polo. I've gone through ten pieces of Nicorette. It's not fulfilling. My leg is beginning to shake. _You'll become an addict._ Fuck.

"You aren't going to pass this class if you don't draw anything in charcoal Mr. Ouiji." It was Mrs. Nutter, fucking hippie bitch. "Most of the students have already finished." Go kill yourself you fucking tree hugging fucking bitch. "Mr. Ouiji?" Shoot yourself you fucking rag.

I grab a piece of charcoal with my shaky hand and draw a cigarette. The lines are squiggles. It looks more like a joint than a cigarette. I draw swirls for smoke and throw the piece of charcoal onto the table. Metal legs on the tile squeak and I stand. I glare at no one in particular and walk out into the hall. From the hall I walk into the parking lot. From the parking lot I pull out my keys and get into my Escalade. I grip the steering wheel, my grip is tight and I can feel what little of nails I have dig into my palms. I back out and my tires squeal as I drive to the nearest drug store. Sixteen _fucking_ hours.

**- - -**

I watch as Vegeta walks from the room. Mrs. Nutter says nothing and shakes her head at the joint he drew. I stare at it. It looks a lot like a joint. I can't help but smile. It was suppose to be a cigarette. He's leaving to go get a smoke. He usually smokes during lunch and I've smelled it when I've walked past the boys bathroom. Smoking in the boys room. Ha.

Mrs. Nutter sighs and rolls up the wasted poster. She drops it into the large waste basket as she heads to bother another table of peers. Juu lets out an exasperated sigh, "He's hopeless."

I look over at her. He's been smoking since he was _eight_. He is _not_ going to go cold turkey. It's impossible. He's an addict. He doesn't want to quit. He's stubborn, yes; but it would be difficult for anyone who is use to smoking _at least_ three packs a day. Three packs.

Goku shrugs. "He'll get over it sooner or later."

"No. He won't," Chi Chi butted in. "He's been an addict since like first grade."

Hyperbole. He started in third. Became an addict in fourth.

"He-" Krillen was cut off by the buzzer telling us to leave.

**- - **

As I approached my car I noticed the tire marks on the turn out of the parking lot. _Some one_ was in a hurry. I smirk to myself and get inside my car, Chi Chi gets in the passenger seat. I'm driving her home today.

"We should go to the mall!" Chi Chi squeals excitedly as she put her seat belt on.

"I have-" I'm cut off by a knock on my window. It's Juu.

"_He_ was suppose to drive me home." She yells to me. I roll my eyes and get out of the car. She bends my seat back and sits in my cramped back seat. It's a two seater. It's not really a back seat, more like she's in the trunk. Bitch.

"Yea Juu, Bulma and I were just planning on going to the mall." Chi Chi announces to my newest unwanted passenger.

"Uww yes! I still haven't gotten my Homecoming dress yet!"

"Fuck no! I have a fucking report due fucking tomorrow and you two are the last fucking people I want to be in the fucking mall with!" I roll my eyes and head towards the mall.

"I think I want this pink halter I saw in Vogue." Chi Chi says as she places her Dr. Martins onto my dashboard. The dirt from the bottom of her old Dr. Martins are sure to leave a dirt print. I fucking hate them. My new _clean_ car. Her fucking filthy Dr. Martins.

"Chi, can you move your feet." I ask. Some gritted teeth to show I'm angry.

Chi Chi laughs obnoxiously, "Oh I'm sorry Bulma," she then pulls her feet down my dash board, and finally off. Leaving a trail of dirt behind. I grit my teeth as she stares at her mess for a moment, then turns around to continue to tell detail about this dress she saw in Vogue, and how 'daddy' was being an ass hole for not buying it for her the week prior. I'm going to run this car into that fucking nearing building. As the building comes closer I switch into the lane closer to it, cutting off the car that is now behind me. I look up and notice it is Capsule Corp's headquarters. I decide against my murderous and suicidal thought and cut through two lanes to get into the turn around that leads to The Village, which is located in West Shores. The Village is equivalent to a strip mall.

**- - -**

My hands shake as I place the thin, white cylinder between my chattering teeth. A shaky hand flips the lighter and lights. The familiar prickle in my lungs returns and I exhale with relief. The cloud of sweet nicotine hangs in front of me as I take in another drag. Holding the ash in my lungs, then exhaling through my nose. I am heading towards the cash register at the local Seven Eleven. I am presented with an angry and disgusted look from the bulbous middle aged hag of a cashier. I chuckle as I place the open packet of cigarettes and the used lighter on the counter. She glares as I tap my embers onto the gritty floor. I smirk and open my wallet flashing her my fake ID and placing a ten on the counter. That's all I have with me at the moment. This pack should last me long enough to grab some cash and return. I watch her pudgy hand grip my ten. She looks me over and asks nonchalantly, "Why are you wearing a Satan Academy sweatshirt?" I shrug and walk out. Fucking bitch. I don't need the two bucks and fifty-four cents change. She can go buy herself a nice McDonald's double cheeseburger and fries to gorge herself with. Bulbous. I chuckle and enter my Escalade.

**- - -**

Urgh. I'm leaning against a display of cheaply made dresses. They are all much to long for me to even think of slipping into. Juu and Chi Chi search ravenously through the messy and disorganized grouping of dresses. I am watching from a far, sipping on a Strawberry Mango smoothie from 'Surf City.' Chi Chi is too short for any of the dresses she is throwing over her arm. She couldn't find the dress from Vogue. Now she's settling for cheap look'a-likes. I reach into my purse and withdraw my thin cell phone. Flipping it open I read the time. We've been here for three hours. It is now six. I'm starving, and still need to do my report. I watch as Juu and Chi Chi rush into the dressing rooms. I roll my eyes and shove my phone back into my purse. I casually begin to flip through the section of peach color dresses. I hate the color peach. It's pukey looking. I stop as I hear my phone vibrate against something inside my purse. I flip open my phone with out looking at the number.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"The mall."

"With who?"

"Chi and your _girlfriend_."

"Hmph. I want you to tell her tonight."

"Why do _I_ have to do it you coward."

"You fucking owe me and this is the best fucking thing I could think of, so do it damnit."

"Urgh. Can't I do something like buy you a pack of cigarettes, or maybe a joint; being you drew one in Art." I begin to laugh a bit at the memory.

"Fuck you. It was a cigarette."

I laugh in response.

"You won't be laughing when that bitch fucking wants to kill you." He begins to chuckle.

"She's not going to be upset. You're no trophy."

He 'hmphed,' then paused. He then said, in an eerily calm voice, "Change of plans. Don't tell her. I've got a better way." He then ended the call.

I roll my eyes as I flip my phone shut. I take a last sip of my Strawberry Mango smoothie before shoving it into the garbage can just out side the store. I walk back into the store to tell Chi Chi and Juu that we have to leave, when I see that the two are standing in line at the register.

"Hey B, what do you think?" Juu asked as she held a pukey, peach, strapless dress to her athletically built body. Her shoulders are square so the lack of any sort of strap would only excentiuate this fact. The dress would end at her cankles,**(A/N : I'm not sure if I spelled that right. Cankles are when you don't have any sort of defined ankle and it looks like your leg meets your foot. Like a tube. Commonly found in senior citizens.. ahaha)** judging by the form of the dress I'm guessing it was meant to touch the ground. With her lack of breasts she would have to purchase some sort of air bra to hold it up. There were sequences on it that could cause a migraine, and with her lack of shape, her date, Vegeta, would look better in that dress than her. Ha.

I smile politely. "You'll look fantastic!" I say as I give her a short hug.

**- - -**

I'm sitting at my desk. In front of me is my lap top. A cigarette clenched between my teeth. It's now exactly midnight. I am writing a report on Shakespeare. I am to completely take apart Taming of the Shrew, some shitty play that he wrote, and analyze the fucker. I fucking hate literature. I haven't written anything. I only have my name _Vegeta Ouiji_, my block _4th_, and the date _Oct. 1st, 2006_. I have no fucking idea what to write. I glare at the screen, hoping that somehow all the words will just magically appear on the screen, and I will be granted an A, for doing absolutely nothing but staring at my screen. "Son of a bitch." I bury my face in my hands, save a place for my cigarette to poke through. I close my eyes. I see swirls of orange and yellow and blue and black. The swirls are swirling around a form. I can't tell what the form is. I begin to imagine that a man in poofy pants and tights laughing at me. Reciting parts of the play to me. _"O monstrous beast, how like a swine he lies! Grim death, how foul and loathsome is thin image!" _The man in tights continues to laugh and look down at me. He, himself, then begins to swirl. His laughing turns from deep and throaty, to high pitched. The woman appears in his place, and she mocks me with her sash confirming her title as Valvadvictorian, all because I can't fucking write a fucking paper about Shakespeare's Taming of the _fucking_ Shrew! Fuck!

**- -**

I open my eyes. I can't see. My neck hurts. I feel asleep at my desk. I pat around for my laptop. I push down a random key to remove it from 'Hibernation.' I hadn't written my report. It didn't magically appear. I look at the clock. 6: 49 AM. School starts at 7: 15. I grit my teeth. What the fuck am I going to do? Are you fucking kidding me! Shit. My cigarette has burned my desk. Damnit. I open up the Internet and Google 'Taming of the Shrew analysis reports.' I click on the first link. It cost five buck. I type in my fathers credit card number and press print. It's three pages. It's suppose to be four. I go into my bathroom and take a shower. I hope it stays on topic.

**- -**

I pull the cigarette from my mouth and flick the ashes out the window. I'm looking for a parking spot. I scan until I find one. I pull in and take a few more drags before dropping the half smoked cigarette into a cement crack and enter the school. There are people starting to head towards their classes. The two minute warning bell recently rang. I head towards Mr. Zanotti's homeroom. Today is a half day. Tomorrow we don't have school, and the day after, Saturday, is Homecoming. I smirk to myself upon entering the class room as the final bell rings. I glance over to the Aqua hair heiress as I take my seat at the front of the room. Mr. Zanotti scrunches his nose at me.

"You're late Mr. Ouiji."

"I walked in while the bell was still ringing."

"You are to be in the room _before_ the bell rings. You're late."

I mutter a few curses and lean back into my plastic seat. Running a hand through my ebony flame I glare at the turtle like man.

"Vegeta!" Juu voice yells happily.

I turn to see her smiling and motioning me to 'come here.' I let out an exasperated sigh and head to the back of the room where three of the people that I hate most reside. I can't help but smirk to myself as Tien quickly moves out of his seat as I approach. Straddling the navy plastic chair I ask, "What," in an uninterested monotone.

"I bought my dress yesterday! See!"

She holds her digital camera infront of my face. A picture of a pukey peach dress laid out on her bed. The dress is one of those long things with too many sequences. I grunt in response.

"Isn't it pretty?"

I grunt.

She rolls her eyes and 'playfully' hits my muscled arm. Bitch is unfemininly strong. Is unfemininly even a word? Fucking bitch. I look over at the woman as the bitch continues to talk to me about the dress and her hair, and how much fun Homecoming is going to be. I smirk as the woman's ocean blue eyes lock with my onyx. I smirk at her and her eyes narrow. "Yea, Homecoming will be a memorable night." I say this nonchalantly, while keeping eye contact with the woman. She quirks an eyebrow, and I continue to smirk.

**- - -**

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!! I **love** hearing from you guys! Also, look for my sequel fan fiction of 'All's Fair In Love and Business,' 'Love, Money, and the Pursuit of Happiness!!' Woot Woot!! Thanks in advance!!

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - - Che-no.. I don't own - - DBZ**

**- - -**

Here's chapter five! Woo hoo! Yea, so please enjoy this chapter and review like these wonderful people: Kal, Fire Kitten2, Spini, Draco'ssweetheart, Me, Ninjakitty, Shades of Crimson, and Heiress2thethrone! Che-yeahh, so any ways please read, review, and enjoy this fan fiction's fifth chapter! Thanks!

**- - -**

So I'm sitting here in math, taking a test that I didn't study for. It's the very last class of the day. We've had shortened classes all day, because today is a half day. Joy. A little tradition started last year. Chi Chi came up with the _grand_ idea of having us always go to Jack's Coney Island restaurant for lunch. I hate it. The six of us, which is Chi Chi, Juu, Goku, Vegeta, myself, and Krillen always seems to tag along, cram into a booth; and eat these shitty luke warm 'hotdogs,'they try to pass off as 'food'. I've actually been getting their wilted salads; but, really my point is that their food is shit.We only go to this specific Coney Island because her Uncle owns it. Big deal? So what, you're the only one who gets a free meal, the rest of us don't. Whatever. I'm not going to eat. I'll look better in my dress if I don't. Not like I'm ever hungry during lunch. He's kicking my fucking chair again.

"Woman."

"What."

"What number are you on?"

"The extra credit thing."

"What's twenty-six?"

"Fuck you."

"Whore." He growls as he kicks my chair, pushing me closer to my desk. The basterd. I never give answers, and that isn't _ever_ going to change. He never helps me if I ask. Not like I'd even want _his_ help. Fucking ass hole. I hope he fails the fucking test.Dick.

"Bitch."

"Stop talking to me."

"Make me."

"You're juvenile."

"Twenty-six."

"Go away."

"Where do you propose I go?"

"Fuck you." I glare at the extra credit question. I can't fucking concentrate now. Son of bitch. I feel my eye twitch when he places a shoe on each side of my seat. I look at his dirty shoe. The twitch travels to my cheek. I push one off as I stand to turn in my test. I should have done the extra credit. I should have done the fucking extra credit. I hand my test to my obese AP Calculus teacher. She takes it with out making eye contact with me. She's checking papers. Vegeta's going to do the fucking extra credit. He'll get a better grade than me, and his GPA will rise. I should have done the fucking extra credit. I fucking hate him.

"Never mind woman. I figured it out." He says to me with a smirk on his face, as I reach my seat. I glare and he chuckles as he starts on the extra credit.

**- -**

I'm sitting in my car, heading towards that fucking Coney Island. Krillen is sitting in the passenger seat. He has asked me to Homecoming. I didn't say no because it's too late to find a decent date. I've gone with Yamcha the past three years, and to Junior Prom. We had been dating the past three years. Yamcha and I hardly speak anymore. I don't care. He was an idiot. I never had any feelings for him. He was an idiot. I didn't care when he broke up with me for Marron. I didn't care in the least. He was an idiot. I could have done much better. He did nothing for me. He was lazy. I lost my virginity to that fucking ass hole. I fucking hate him.I could have done so much fucking better than him.

"So," Krillen said, trying to break the silence. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

I nod and smile. Krillen's sweet. I don't want to tell him that I'm not excited for tomorrow. I don't want to tell him that I have to shop for flats today because he's so short. I don't want to tell him that I rather be going to the dance stag.

"Are you dreading going to Coney, too?" He asks me with a sense of humor.

I smile. Krillen's a sweet guy. "Yea, why does Chi insist on eating that crap every half day? It's sick."

"Yea," Krillen laughed a bit nervously. "I think I'm going to go with just desert this time, how bad could they ruin a sundae?"

"Freezer burned ice cream," I laugh as we pull into the parking lot. He laughs too as we get out. Vegeta took up three parking spaces. He drives like a bat out of hell. Idiot.

"Over here!" Goku yelled from across the restaurant. They were seated in the half circle corner booth. The usual. We never sit anywhere else. I slid into the booth, and Krillen next to me on the end. Starting with Krillen it goes him, me, Chi Chi, Goku, Vegeta, and Juu on the other end.

"What can I get for you guys?" Chi Chi's greasy Uncle asks us as he comes up with an order booklet.

Everyone orders their usual, either a salad or hot dog. I shrug. "Just a Diet Coke," I say when he comes to me. Chi Chi glares at me. Here it comes. Whenever one us doesn't eat lunch, the other, well Juu or Chi Chi, gives a long spew about the importance of eating, and the dangers of starving yourself. Even if the reason you don't purchase anything for lunch is because of the lack of lunch money. Fuck.

"Why didn't you order anything?" Chi Chi asks in a slightly angry tone.

"I'm not hungry."

"You know that if you don't eat anything you'll become like that twig on Oprah the other day. Did you watch that episode?"

"No, I didn't watch that fat bitch spread her self-righteous bull shit you fucking moron and I don't want to fucking eat this fucking shit, I think I got fucking food poisoning last time! For fucks sake!" I exhale with annoyance. "No, I didn't, and I didn't order because I'm not hungry."

"Well I TiVo'ed it so if you wanna watch it, I have it. You really should eat something Bulma. You're really skinny, you can have my fries, 'kay?"

"I'm not hungry." Anorexic bitch.

"Bulma if you don't eat lunch people will start to think you're trying to lose weight. You don't want people to call you anorexic, do you?"

The five of you are the only people who would know I didn't order anything. Fucking whore's threatening a rumor. I glare at my pop as it's set down in front of me. As I glare I hear a low chuckle and glance up at a smirking Vegeta.

**- - -**

I smirk as I make eye contact with the woman. I then reach into my pocket to retrieve my packet of cigarettes and lighter. This'll help me cope with Kakkorots harlot. I know she isn't going to stop yammering about Oprah until the woman caves and orders something. As I place the packet down I take another glance at the woman. She has that pissed off face. I frown when I hear Juu speak.

"I thought I took all of these," she says this in her manly, self-righteous voice. I frown and place my lighter onto to the table next to where my cigarette package once was. She has it in her hand. Checking to see how many I've smoked. There are only three left in there. Soon to be two.

I snatch the packet from her hand. "I bought more." I tell her as I light the thin cylinder.

"What, am I going to have to track you so you don't buy anymore? I can't even trust you anymore, Vegeta." She says this in a huff.

My look hardens. Bitch we've been together for an unbearable three months. There was never any trust. Bitch. Some one's coughing. Kakkorots harlot. I look up at her and blow smoke into her face. Catching a glance at the woman. She's smirking at me. Bitch. I just detonated a self-righteous bomb, and she was now in the clear. Fuck.

"I can't believe you still smoke Vegeta." The harlot tells me between coughs. "You realize you're not just endangering your own life, but the lives around you from second hand smoke."

Did she memorize one of those anti-smoking posters? Wench. I exhale my burning cancer into her face, watching as her nose scrunches and she begins to gag on my nicotine. I smirk in triumph. "Good." I say to her previous statement.

"Kissing a smoker is like kissing an ash tray."

"You'd never know."

"Juu, is it?"

I glare as Juu pauses for a moment then says, "Yes, it is. 'Geta, you need to stop smoking babe."

I raise an eyebrow. Did she seriously just call me 'Geta' _and_ 'babe' in the same sentence? I frown as the woman stands and mutters to Krillen. _I'll be right back._ Juu and Chi Chi continue to tell me the dangers of smoking. I ignore them and watch as the woman walks away, she then turns smiling at me. I watch as she walks backwards slowly, placing her index finger to the side of her head she pulls an imaginary trigger. She cocks he head to the side and I smirk and then she walks into the bathroom.

**- - -**

Staring at the reflection of myself in the mirror I rub the corner of my eyes. I can't take them anymore. I hate them. I can't wait to leave. I'm moving far away. I'm not going to tell anyone my number, and will refuse to be listed in the phone book. I'll start a new life, make new friends. Friends with IQ's, and that are like me, and refuse to watch brain grating shows like Oprah and Dr. Phil. This bathroom is filthy. I stare at the mold in the spaces between the tiles on the wall, through the mirror. I'm moving far away. I take a last look before I walk back out into the restaurant. I look awful. I can hear them from here.

"So tomorrow you guys better not be late. You're going to pick us up at B's." Chi Chi announced to the group.

Did I agree to this? It's seemed to have slipped my mind. This is gay shit right here. Krillen gets up and I slid into the booth. I see everyone has gotten their repulsive looking meals. I smile at Krillen and ask sarcastically, "Lovin' that sundae?"

"Oh yeah." He answers with a laugh. It wasn't too loud. Yet I feel a pair of eyes on me. Juu?

"So Bulma, are you going stag to Homecoming?" Juu asks me. They aren't her eyes.

"Nope. Krillen and I are going," I say as I sway and playfully bump into Krillen. The eyes are still on me. I turn to the owner. The emotionless black orbs stare a hole into my head. I don't make direct eye contact.

"That's good," Juu nods before taking a mouth full of tinged brown lettuce.

I nod, and soon there are fries pushed in front of me. "Eat." Chi Chi demands.

I roll my eyes and take a single frie. I take a bite. Freezer burned. I feign a smile and say, "I told you Chi, I'm not hungry. It's okay, I'll eat some snacks later."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

**- -**

It's four o'clock exactly. I stare at the reflection before me. Chi Chi and Juu should be here any minute, and the guys in an hour. I am wearing a short pink halter dress. It's different lengths on the bottom. It's choppy. It's straight up until my waist, then it becomes lacy and ruffley. There is a pretty yet gaudy diamond shaped pendent in-between by boobs, then two strings wrap behind my neck. I have silver flats to go along with my ensemble. Krillen is too short. My hair and make up aren't done. I hear the door bell.

"Bulma sweetie," my mother coos from down stairs, "Chi Chi and Juu are here!"

"Coming!" I yell down as pull the sides of my skirt. I truly believe not eating yesterday helped.

"Awe, you look great," Chi Chi complimented as she gave me a quick hug. She looked petite wearing her blue halter silky dress, and Juu, like I had expected, looked manly with her broad shoulders, in her pukey peach strapless gown.

I smiled. "Both of you look gorgeous," I complimented.

**- - -**

I frown when a man with tinged blueish purple hair answers the door. The cigarette hanging from his mouth reminds me of the packet in my pant pocket. I place my hands in my pockets and feel the lighter in my right, and Winston's in my left. "The girls are upstairs still," he tells us as the we enter.

"Ooohh!" The woman's mother coo's as we enter. "Don't the three of you look handsome!" She then blinds us with three flashes from her camera. "Thanks boys," she says smiling with her high pitched voice. "I'll go tell the girls to hurry up." She says this quickly as she starts up the stairs.

I watch as the woman's father eye's us and asks, "So, who's driving?"

"Vegeta is, sir." Kakkorot answers for me. I nod my head.

"Ah," he nods. "Vegeta, tell your folks I said hello." I nod my head again. He nods again.

Silence falls for a moment, broken when I hear the ice pick voice that is omitted from Kakkorot's harpy's large gaping hole mouth. I frown. I watch as the three of them begin down the stairs. Kakkorots harpy at the lead squealing some nonsense, then the woman, and finally a man. Wait no, that's my fucking date. What was I smoking?

"Photos!" The high pitched squeal of the woman's mother announces to us. I frown as Juu walks next to me.

"You look cute." She tells me with a smile. I feel eyes on me. I smirk as I wrap my arm around her waist. Juu giggles. and the aqua eyes turn their direction to the door, as everyone walks outside for a round of pictures.

**- -**

The Homecoming dance has been going on for about two hours now. I have lost Juu, and at the moment am looking for the woman. I'm contemplating whether I should tell her my plan or not. It might be better if I didn't, leave it a surprise. I smirk. I found her. She's in the 'refreshment room.' It's the lunch room. Four tables are set up with drinks, stale cookies, stale pretzels, candy, ect. She's at the drink table. She's with Krillen. Fuckin' cueball. I casually walk towards the table.

"Hey Vegeta," Krillen says to me in a nervous voice. I frown.

Grabbing a drink the woman turns to me, "Where's Juu?" She asks this with a sarcastic bite.

I shrug and take a sip at the cup of pop I'm holding. She eyes me suspiciously. "I lost her in there," I then nod my head in the direction of GYM. "Why?"

She shrugs. "I dunno, curious I guess. I haven't seen her since we've gotten here."

I say nothing and watch Krillen stand awkwardly. "Um, well, I'm going to head back to the GYM, all right?" He aims this towards the woman.

She nods and says, "I'll catch up with you." I smirk. Krillen frowns, nods his head and walks out of the lunch room.

"I've thought of what you could do to repay me for my kindness."

"And that is?"

I shrug. "It's simple. Just go on and act as if I hadn't just told you this."

"What?"

"_What_?"

"_Urgh_. Well why'd you tell me if you want me to act like you didn't just tell me what you just said."

I smirk. She sounds confused. "Exactly." I chuckle a bit as she becomes agitated.

"Ass."

"Bitch." I then walk from the room. She's following me. Perfect. I hear her call my name and ignore her.

"Just tell me what it is," she demands from me as I walk into the crowded GYM. I smirk, and don't answer. I begin to walk through the crowd. Making sure to walk far enough away from the woman, but at the same time not trying to lose her. I spot Juu she's dancing on the edge of a group of people. I smirk. This'll be great.

"Vegeta!" The woman yells at me as I stop. Not far from Juu.

I don't make eye contact with the woman and grab her wrist. I pull slash walk the woman past Juu and purposely guide the woman so she bumps into her so she is aware of her and myself, and where we are going.

**- - -**

I follow Vegeta out of the lunch room. What the fuck was that?! _Just act like I hadn't told you this_. What the fuck! "Vegeta!" I yell out to him. We're heading towards the GYM, and he's completely ignoring me. "Just tell me what it is!" I yell at him as we enter the crowded GYM. He ignores me and keeps walking. What an ass. Urgh. I watch as he weaves through people and I follow. Every so often he walks a bit slower. Does he want me to follow him? "Vegeta!" I yell and now he's stopped. As I'm about to say his name again, he turns slightly and grabs my wrist. I frown, and he begins to pull me forward. He then jerks my wrist and I end up crashing into someone. He pulls me a bit faster now. As reflex I turn to see who I've bumped into. It's Juu and we make eye contact. I turn my head to stare at the back of Vegeta's. Shit. "Vegeta let go!" I demand and begin to try to get my wrist from his grasp.

He turns to look at me and smirks. "Let's go have a smoke." He yells this over the booming music, then opens a door in the back of the GYM and leads me outside. As the door shuts behind us, he lets go of my wrist.

"I don't smoke."

He smirks. "I do." He then glances behind me.

"So tell me what that was all abou-" I stop. He has ceased the movement of my mouth with his. He has one of his arms around my waist, and has pressed me against the brick wall, I hardly know what's happened. I can't move. My eyes are closed, and I think his tongue is in my mouth. Why aren't I struggling? I can move a bit but his hip locks above mine, and pushes me farther against the wall. I move my head a bit when I hear a gasp. I feel him smirk against my lips, and he shoves his tongue into my mouth again. I begin to struggle when I realize this is a set up, and the gasp belonged to Juu. I hear the door slam. Vegeta doesn't let me go. He continues. I struggle harder and he frees me, I look at him. Emotionless. Frowning. I slap him. "Jerk!" He continues to frown. I use both of my hands and push my wispy bangs back, and look down, my hands now placed back by my bun, and I stare at the dewy grass. What just happened? "Why did you," it starts as a question but I end up trailing off. We make eye contact for a moment. He's still frowning, his eyes still emotionless, and he's staring straight into mine. I swallow and choke back the lump that begins to form. My eyes feel watery. He used me to get Juu upset. I shake my head a bit and look away. I then walk back into the GYM. I know it's too late now. Juu's probably gone. So is Chi Chi. So is Goku. Krillen, Krillen might still be here, but I don't want to tell him. It's too late. The damage is done. I turn back towards the door I had just entered, and watch Vegeta walk in, still frowning. My mascara and eyeliner begins to run. He used me. I feel tears. I turn towards the doors that lead you out of the GYM, in an almost panic. The damage is done, and he used me.

**- - -**

There's chapter five! Yay! ahaha.. So thank you for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed! Please review, and have a nice day!

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : If I owned it, it would be played at like six o'clock every week day like it use to, like two years ago..**

**- - -**

Kay. So I'm very thankful for the reviews I received Thank You sooo much!! Heiress2thethrone, Fire Kitten2, Chazie, Kal, SilverWing145, Lenk, and Spini!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys!! Also, Thank You everyone taking the time to read this fan fiction!! Thanks!! Read and Enjoy!!

**- - -**

My heart's racing and salty tears are seeping through into my mouth. Why am I crying? I've look around the lunch room, bathrooms, outside, and now I'm on my second run of the GYM. I can't find them. I rub under my eyes. Where did they go? I'm getting hot. I need air. I need to relax. I need to stop crying. I walk out side into the parking lot. They would have had to walk some where. Vegeta drove. Wait. Where did Vegeta go? I begin to scan the parking lot for his Escalade. I see it. He's still here. I hate him. I hate this. I didn't cry over Yamcha. Why am I crying now. I didn't cry when he walked up to me during lunch, I didn't cry. _We need to talk._ I didn't cry when he told me it wouldn't work out. _Bulma, I'm sorry. _I didn't cry when he walked away. _It was a crazy night._ I didn't cry when he walked away with Marron. _I cheated. _I hate him. I hate them. I feel the verge of another round of tears, I close my eyes. I shouldn't care if Juu is angry with me. I shouldn't care if she's hurt. She's a bitch, I shouldn't care what she thinks, even if she tells Chi Chi, I shouldn't care. Chi Chi's a bitch and will spread rumors. It will spread like wild fire. She'll twist the facts. Say we fucked. Everyone in the school will know of this fucking night, in an even more twisted way. Every one will think of me as a cheater. I will replace Marron. I will be the new Marron. Chi Chi started rumors about Marron after Yamcha and I split. I will become Marron. Marron will now be forgotten. My 'friends' will alienate me. Vegeta will get off scot free. He will not be alienated. Goku and Krillen will stay friends with him. The worst he'll have to deal with are a few disgusted looks from Juu and Chi Chi. Every one will know. It's all Vegeta's fault. I hate him. I hate him so much. My body trembles as I allow a few more tears to fall, and from the fact I haven't eaten all day. I have low blood sugar. I open my eyes and look out. I am sitting on the pavement. I'm cold. I'm hungry, and I don't want to be here. It's funny, it took me years to build up the respect, and reputation I have today. Tomorrow those years of hard work, and deceit, will not help me, I will fall. Years to build, one mistake to destroy. I close my eyes and place my head between my legs as I begin to see black dots.

**- - -**

I enter the GYM. It worked. Juu saw me with the woman. I frown as I make eye contact with the woman. Her eyes are watery, I can see the glistening tears from the dim light she is standing next too. Why is she so upset? She hates those idiots. Besides, I told her she owed me. She paid her dues. I continue to frown when I realize she is searching for Juu and Kakkorot's harlot. I need a smoke. Why does she care? It's not like she was struggling when it began. She has a genius IQ, she should have figured out my plan when I bumped her into Juu. Idiot. I need a smoke. I pull the Camels from my pocket and exit through the door I recently entered. I tap the cigarette against the package, then stick it between my teeth. I then exchange the pack with the silver zippo that sported the image of the Caddilac symbol. As I lit the cigarette, I brush my hand against my cheek where the woman had slapped me. That wasn't necessary. I expected curses, and a kick to the shin. She always kicks my shins when she's angry. Even when I'm not the cause of her anger. She's never slapped me. I exhale. I probably deserved it. It was nice though. I could taste her cherry lip gloss. I smirk then inhale ash. She didn't struggle until Juu showed up. I flick my embers into the dewy grass. I think she enjoyed it. I smirk as my ego grows. I should go look for her. I'll have to drive them all home, if they haven't already left. I bring the cylinder to my lips. I won. I dropped Juu, still get to smoke freely, and frazzled the woman. Sweet victory? I feel the warm prickle travel from my mouth to my lungs. Breathing deep then exhaling smoke. No. This isn't a victory yet. Hardship and famine awaits my reputation. Well, the woman's any ways.

**- - **

I've searched the GYM and the parking lot. No sign of the woman. Did she find them? Did Juu beat her to a bloody pulp then leave her in the football field to die. I frown. Juu probably _would_ beat her ass. She's manly enough. At the moment I'm walking through the dwindling numbers of partiers. Many have already left to after parties. A few groups remain. Rubbing their bodies against one another, to the rhythmic beat of Snoop Dog. Ha. It's almost like watching a crappy porno. I flick my ashes at a group of Freshmen. I smirk when a girl screams 'ow.' Walking out into the hallway I inhale. She probably has found them by now. They probably walked somewhere, the woman asking for forgiveness? Nah. That's not the woman's style. She hates those idiots as much as I do. She was crying. It must have been my imagination, or maybe it's _that time_ of the month. I smirk and kick the metal handle that leads to the outside. I don't know why I felt the need to kick it, but I did. As a brisk gust greets me, I frown. It wasn't this cold earlier. I then smirk. It didn't feel cold because the woman was pressed against me. I chuckle to myself as I search my pockets for my keys. Pushing down the fob for the door to unlock, I stop. A glimpse of pink and blue catches my eye. I turn. The woman is sitting on the pavement with her head between her legs. I frown, did Juu try to beat her to a bloody pulp? Ha. "Woman?"

I receive no answer. I begin to walk to her.

"Woman?" I ask again. I am now standing above her. She moves her head but remains silent. I squat down infront of her. Noticing fully that her dress doesn't make it entirely to her knees. I smirk, "What's up woman?"

"Go away Vegeta." She says in an anguished moan.

"Hmph," I frown. "But I'm not ready to leave yet."

"Weren't you just heading to your car?" She asks me this, her head still placed between her knees.

"You couldn't find them could you?" Changing the subject. Smooth.

"_Smooth_."

Bitch. "Smooth? I know my tongue is very smooth, wanna find out what else is?"

"Ew. Perv," I greet her with a smirk as she lifts her head to make eye contact. "You're an ass, do you realize that?"

"Do you realize that your thong doesn't match your dress?"

She suddenly brings her legs together quickly and turns a curious shade of burgundy. "Jerk." She mutters, not making eye contact. She's silent for a moment before turning to face me. Her cheeks still lightly shaded red. She brings her hand up and pats my cheek. "I _hate_ you."

"I _love_ you too, woman." I then stand. "I presume you didn't find them, and were waiting for me to come back out so you could get a ride home."

"If that were the case why didn't I say something when I clearly heard you walk to your car?"

"You're outside alone, and have purposely sat yourself in a way where I could _clearly_ see you from my car."

"I'm outside because I was burning up in there. I'm sitting here not because I want any attention from _you_, but simply because I have low blood sugar."

"You don't want people calling you _anorexic_, now do you?" I say this mockingly to her.

"Bitch."

"I know you are. Stop reminding me." I smirk as she glares at me. Her eyes begin to water again. I frown.

"I hate you."

"And them."

"No. _You_. I hate _you_."

**- - -**

It's three in the morning. I'm staring at my ceiling. I'm still in my Homecoming dress. I have dried snot, and tears on my face. I cried when Vegeta began to walk away to his car. I cried when I was forced to have him take me home. I cried when he stopped trying to comfort me in the car, and I cried when he didn't walk me to my door. My parents were asleep when I came in. I cried too much. I never cry. I haven't cried in years. Why all of a sudden? My cell phone is sitting on my night stand. No calls. It's not like I've called them. It's not something that could be explained over the phone. I close my eyes. I'm starving. My stomach has been grumbling all day. I sit up. I stare at my dimly lit room. I get off my bed, change into sweatpants, a wife beater, and take my hair out of it's bun. I wash my face, then walk downstairs for a tub of Ben and Jerry's Coffee Heath Bar Crunch. The two nicest guys in the world. Ha.

**- - **

It's now ten in the morning. I think I fell asleep around sixish. Four hours. Good enough? No. Not good enough. It hasn't even been a full four hours. God damn cell phone kept going off. I've been too lazy to reach over and see who has been calling. Besides, I've been half asleep. It's going off. It's on vibrate, making that creepy rumbling noise against the oak of the night stand. It's also set to flash a blue light while ringing. Why did I set it to that? I roll onto my side and watch it move slightly as it vibrates. Should I answer? They'll just keep calling. They've been calling maybe four times an hour since eight. Eight times. Every fifteen minutes. I think it's Chi Chi. I'm not prepared yet. It'll be a three way call. Chi Chi will talk, and act as if no one else is on the phone. She will try to make me slip up and say something I don't want Juu to hear. She will pretend as if she understands fully. She will pretend she is on my side. Juu will have her hand over the mouth of the phone and listen quietly. It's happen many a time. I've been guilty of it myself. Three way calling should be banned. It can ruin lives. Ha. I watch as the phone stops vibrating, and the light show ceases. Nine. When will they quit? I hate them. I want to transfer schools. Start a new. Maybe I'll meet some new people. I'll meet two girls that could stay best friends with me. They will not tell back handed compliments. They will be able to carry on conversation with not once name dropping, gossiping, or putting me down. We will be great friends. We will be able to trust each other. They won't start petty fights for 'the fun of it.' We will not have to choose the right wording before speaking. We will be friends that will last a life time. I will also meet a guy. He will be the closest to me. He will understand me. He will cheer me up. He will care about me. He'll be nice. He'll agree with me. Not all the time though, because that's just creepy if he'd agree all the time. Drone like. No. He'll be himself around me. He won't be fake. He won't care what people think, and will love me for who I am. He won't be shorter than me. He would never think of cheating on me. He won't be arrogant. He would never be an ass. He isn't going to be a stuck up prick. He isn't going to challenge me on everything. He would never use me. My eyes begin to fill with tears, and that God damn phone is vibrating again. I don't want to talk. I want to be at that new school, with my new friends. No Chi Chi. No Juu. No Yamcha. No Vegeta. Goku can come if he wants. Chi Chi bosses him around too much. Krillen's sort of annoying, but could come along if he wanted too. I want to leave Satan Academy. I rub under my eyes. I then get off of my bed, and walk into my bathroom to take a much need relaxing bubble bath. Ha.

**- -**

I took an hour long bath. It's around noon now. I'm in a new pair of sweat pants. These are Capri. I have another matching wife beater on, and my hair's in a high pony tail. It's still damp. I don't care. I'm putting my eyeliner on right now. It's a dark navy. I can't wear black, brown, or any other color eyeliner. Navy all the way. At the moment I have my stereo on. It has a comedy CD playing. I need to cheer up. I need to forget all of this drama. I need to move on. If Chi Chi is really going to start a few rumors, there is nothing I can really do. I can only tell the askers the truth of the situation. It's just a semester and a little more than half. I'm not going to go on the Senior trip. I'm also not going to go to any graduation after parties. Fuck them. This is what I've been thinking about during my bath. Hm. Maybe I'll go to a spa today? That'd be nice. I've turned my cell phone off. They hadn't called my room phone yet, but I have it off the hook just in case.

I'm planning on going shopping. Treat myself to a cute new outfit or something. I've finished applying my make up, and am slipping on flip flops. I know it's Autumn, but it isn't cold yet. I place large sunglasses on, then push them onto my forehead. Grabbing my purse I open my bedroom door. Opening it I see a maid was about to knock on said door. I quirk an eyebrow.

"You have a visitor, Miss Briefs." She says this then points over the railing, towards the front door.

I roll my eyes, "Who is it," I ask in a whisper. Unsure if this unwanted visitor is inside the house or not.

**- - -**

I'm standing in the foyer of the woman's house. It's noon. I've been receiving phone call all night because of that wench. I could hardly sleep. I turned off my cell phone and received an hour of sleep until the callers began to call my room phone. Fucking bitches. I answered the phone. It was Kakkorots harlot. She wanted to 'talk.' I hung up on her than ripped the God damn phone out of the fucking wall. The woman's maid said she was unsure if the woman was even up. I told her to check. I know she's up. She probably had morning calls as well. I can hear whispering. It's the woman. I knew she was up. I keep an emotionless frown plastered on my face as she descends the stairwell. She looks at me, with a matching emotionless frown.

"What." She says this to me in an equally emotionless voice. She looks as if she were planning on going somewhere, with her purse in hand.

I nod my head towards the door, as the maid walks down the stairs and begins to dust the objects in the foyer. Nosy bitch. The woman frowns.

"I have plans." She says this as she places a hand on her hip, while shouldering her purse.

I stare at her. "Where are you going?"

"The mall."

"I'll come with you."

"No. No, you won't." She then walks past me and out the door. I follow. She turns, anger showing. "Move your car!" She yells this at me, when she sees I'm parked behind her, and I smirk.

"Get in my car. I'll drive you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"We need to fucking talk about why the fuck Kakkorot's harlot kept calling me in the middle of the fucking night!" I'm seething now. Obnoxious wench.

Her eyes narrow. "Terretts much?"

I glare at her and enter my Escalade, the woman entering at the passenger door.

**- - -**

Hope you enjoyed! Well, I have exams this coming week. Sucks. Oh well. You'll probably get an another update from me soon. I'm only worried about my math exam. I hate math. It should die. Ha. Any ways, that's the first one, and since I get out of school really early, chances are high that there will be another update before the end of the coming week. Friday or Thursday is what I aim for. Any ways, please review! Thanks!!

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	7. Chapter 7

**remialcsiD - - Z llabnogarD nwo t'nod I **

**- - -**

Ha. Long time no update, huh? Sorry. Truly. Any ways, thanks for all the reviews, and for wishing me luck with my exams! I got a B- on my math! Better than I would have dreamed! Ha. My absence was due to a mixture of writers block, laziness, school, some more laziness, and the fact that my basement has many qualities of an ice box, spacious and very chilly.. But! It now happens to be April! Meaning much of the snow has melted, dismissing that fact that it was snowing on Easter from where I hail, my basement is now bearable! Oh, and I hope you all had a Happy Easter! Ha. Oh, my reviewers! Heiress2thethrone, Fire Kitten2, xxThexMarvellousxEmzxx, Chazie, Spini, me, Musette Fujiwara, and Fantasy4luvr! Any ways, I apologize if any of you have/had to reread some of this fan fiction to catch back up to speed, but please enjoy this chapter! Thank you!

**- - -**

Urgh. I'm so tired. We're walking through Lakeside, an enclosed mall a few miles from my house. Vegeta's been miserable looking ever since we got out of the car. I've bought a T-shirt. That's it. I can't shop with him constantly over my shoulder. I want to go home now to be honest. "Are you hungry?" I asked him as we exited Hollister.

He grunted.

I roll my eyes and begin to head towards Ruby Tuesdays. "I'm sort of hungry." I mutter as he begins to pick up his pace. As we entered, and we're seated in the smoking section, he plopped into the booth and stared at me. I quirked an eyebrow. I've got a good look of him now. He has the outline of black bags under his eyes and looks like he's in a daze. His lips are chapped, and I don't think he took a shower this morning.

"To the point of me even _being_ here," he said angrily as he pulled a cigarette from his jean pocket. "Wild guess, they called you too?"

I nodded and opened the menu. I wasn't starving but I was hungry. I'll order a salad. "They kept calling my cell phone."

He frowned as he exhaled smoke through his nose. I hate when he does that, it's gross.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That thing with your nose. It's disturbing."

He rolls his eyes and grabs his menu. A perky waitress places napkins and silverware onto the table as she smiles, "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Diet Coke."

"Coke."

She smiles and pockets her order booklet, "Alright I'll be back soon." She then turns and walks to a different table.

"I think you should apologize to Juu." As I say this I hear a low snarl and glance up at his dark gaze. Ass hole. "All's you have to say is you're sorry for being a cheating, scum bag, loser who uses people because he's a egotistical, coward, douche bag with troll hair and inflated pupils!" I sigh. "Stop being an ass hole Vegeta, and say you're sorry."

"There isn't anything for me to be 'sorry' for."

"Apologize not only to Juu but to me too. You're being an arrogant jerk." I glare at him and he glares back.

He remains silent and continues to scowl as our waitress sets our drinks in front of us. "Have you decided?"

I'm silent for a moment then break his eye contact and look up at the cheerful waitress. "I'll have a Caesar salad."

**- - -**

Whore. Why the hell should _I_ apologize? "Bacon Cheeseburger."

The waitress smiles, "Alright," she takes our menus and leaves.

I stare at the woman as she begins to sip at her pop. "Sorry for what?"

She stops and makes eye contact. Her eyes narrow then roll. "I don't know Vegeta. I don't think I should have to _tell_ you."

God damnit. What the hell does she want me to apologize for? The kiss? Fuck I didn't hear any complaints about _that_. I smirk to myself and her eyes become slits. "Sorry woman, my tongue must have a mind of it's own."

She shakes her head and frowns. "You are-" She stops mid sentence and shakes her head again. "I don't even know." As she shakes her head for the third time she rolls her eyes half way and scowls. She rests her elbows on the table, looks down at the table, her hands placed on her head. I frown as she looks up at me with glassy eyes. I tap my ashes onto the metal ash tray. She places her hands on her cheeks and looks into my eye directly. Tears threatening to fall. "Why don't you understand? Because you _had_ to have me 'pay you back,' and you didn't have the balls to break up with Juu in a civil manner, you make my social life _hell_. Do you even _understand_ how bitchy Chi Chi and Juu can get? They're going to spread rumors, and alienate me! But _you_. _You_ won't have to deal with _any_ of this! You'll get a few dirty looks, and Juu probably won't want to hang around you, but Goku and Krillin aren't going to leave you. They aren't going to snicker, and ignore you. That's why I hate you. You don't get it! You just sit there and act like you didn't do anything wrong, you think it's _funny_! Jesus Christ Vegeta, you need to grow up!" Tears have already spilled and she rubs under her eyes to wash them away. She looks up at my again. "Do you understand now? Do you _get_ why I'm mad at you, and how you're the one that's going to have to fix this? Why _you're_ going to have to apologize?" I stare blankly at her. I'm searching for the right words. They're not coming as easily as they usually do. I must be taking too long because she's shaking her head. Fuck. "You don't get it. Never mind Vegeta." She wipes away the rest of the smeared black gunk, and takes a sip from her Diet Coke as the waitress approaches us with plates.

As the food is set in front of us and the waitress 'hopes we enjoy our meal,' I say the only thing I can think of at the moment that will maybe make her feel better. "I'm sorry Bulma." She looks up at me and shakes her head. God damnit.

**- - -**

You have _not_ met the devil that is awkward silence until you walk into a completely silent room, with everyone staring at you, and that distinct feeling that you were the butt of recent conversation. I adjust the strap of my purse as I sit in my assigned seat next to Goku and behind Juu. You can cut the rooms' tension with a knife. The quite ends as students begin to start small talk among themselves, and Mr. Zanotti takes roll. Goku's silent and uncomfortably shifts in his seat next to mine.

"Juu?" I ask. I need to get this over with. I'll apologize, even though I'm not the one who did anything wrong. I was just a pawn in Vegeta's cruel game. Should I tell her that?

Juu turns in her seat. If looks could kill I'd be gone. Shot at least ten times before hitting the ground. "There was nothing we could do." The paramedics would tell my sobbing mother and consoling father. "She was gone before we even got there. I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry Juu." I say it with as much meaning and thoughtfulness that I could muster.

She stared back at me, her icy blue eyes locked to my ocean blue. I could tell she was gritting her teeth by the tension around her jaw. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of her. She was one of those tough girls. The ones that would follow through with an "I'd kick her ass," comment. She doesn't kid around. "_Who_ do _you_ think _you_ are?" She said that slowly and seethingly. Word?

She always talks slow but this was a new record. She knows who I am. I should be a smart ass. No. Bulma. Stop yourself. Don't make this any worse than it already is. "Uh.." I try to trail off. I know she doesn't want me to say Bulma Briefs. If I said _that_ I'd be _disembodied_ by the time the paramedics reached Satan Academy.

"You think just saying you're sorry will fix what you've put me though?" She waited a while. I knew better than to say anything. This was her putting in a dramatic pause. But her pauses are always way too long. You're suppose to wait _maybe_ three seconds at the most. _One. Two._ **_Three_**. Still nothing. See? God damn. It's a rhetorical question, you're not suppose to wait this l- "Unlike you I've been replaying that little _show_ you and Vegeta put on the other night. I can't believe you'd do something like that to one of your best friends!" Best friends my ass. "I would never do anything like that to _you_! But I guess this shows which one of us is the better person." Better person? Don't you mean bigger? Dumb bitch. "I hope that _pity_ kiss Vegeta gave you was worth it Bulma, because this is _not_ over. Not by a long shot."

My eyes are a bit widened now, and an eyebrow's quirked. Pity kiss? Dream on fugly dyke. "Juu if you'd let me explain-"

"Explain _what_ Bulma? There's nothing that needs explanation. I know what I saw. I saw a dirty tramp trying to steal my boyfriend because she can't get her own!"

"Juu, Vegeta's the one-"

"There were _reasons_ why Yamcha cheated on you Bulma. I wasn't all that surprised when he slept with Marron at-"

"Fucking _dyke_ let me finish!" I guess I yelled this too loud.

"Ms. Briefs!" Mr. Zanotti roared.

**- - -**

Alrighty! I know this took a long time to get out, and I hope you all forgive me for this, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm excited now that I get to start the verbal fights between Bulma, Juu, and Chi Chi! ahaha. Please review! Thank you!

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Vegchan owns this plot, not the names/moody attitudes of the characters. :)**

**- - -**

So here is chapter eight! The more I try to plot this story, the more I realize how long it'll be if I want to fit in all the crap that pops into my head.. The reason is because this whole story is going over a time period of like eight, nine months.. I'll probably throw the occasional, 'two months later' deal in here or there, but other than that it's bound to be more chapters than 'All's Fair In Love and Business,' which I believe is twelve... Anyways, speaking of _that_ fan fiction, I promise that the sequel will be my next fan fiction released! (Not sure of date. Sorry.) I've thought up some interesting twists to throw in, and I'm excited to write about Bulma and Vegeta working together! Kay, so back to this fan fiction, thank you : Musette Fujiwara, Me, and Spini for reviewing!! Enjoy this chapter, and **PLEASE** **REVIEW!**

**- - -**

I turned at the "Fucking,"smirked amusedly at the "_dyke_ let me finish!"And laughed at the, "Ms. Briefs!"I watched as the color from the woman's face drained and Mr. Zanotti ordered her to go to the office.She quickly shouldered her purse and left. The class had been silent for some time now. I watched as Mr. Zanotti sighed exasperatedly and walked back to the front of the room. I caught the look from Juu. She looked pleased with herself. I plastered my emotionless frown on for the rest of the school day.

**- - -**

_And after all this time that you still owe _

_You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know_

_So take your gloves and get out_

_Better get out _

_While you can_

My Chemical Romance's 'I Don't Love You' blasted through my ear buds as I picked up speed. My breath is becoming more ragged as I decide I'll stop running when the song ends. I was given an out of school suspension for calling Juu a 'Fucking dyke,' and being 'disruptive.' I'm going to be eighteen soon, and they suspend me for saying that? That's such shit. I should have brought a water bottle. I turn down Rambling Dr., there's a coffee shop at the corner. Juu _is_ a fucking dyke. I hate her. Why wouldn't she let me explain?! God damn she acted like a fucking five year old! And what was that shit about the kiss being a pity one?! Vegeta's the one that kept bringing it up. It wasn't out of pity. No. It was- I don't know. Vegeta-ness?

_I don't love you_

_Like I loved you _

_Yesterday_

The song ends and Coldplay's 'Fix You' starts. I stop running and walk the rest of the way to the coffee shop. Upon entering my senses tingle at the smell of freshly ground coffee, light chattering, and seeing no one in line. I walk to the counter and order an Evion. I'm tempted to order a cup of coffee, or perhaps one of the cappicinos they have on the posters behind the register. With all the whip cream, chocolate syrup, and chocolate crumbles, and Uww that one has- No. Bulma. You're on a diet, must stick with the diet. I exchange two dollars for the Evion. As the tasteless liquid enters, I begin to wish that I had gotten that Mocha Choco Latte, or whatever it's called. I push the spout down on the bottle, and head for the exit. A breeze greets me and I begin to jog back.

I pull the sleeves of my zip hoodie up over my free hand, as I realize I will be running against the wind, with a cold water bottle. Pleasant? I think not. I decide to pick up speed, and blare my music louder. As I jog thoughts of Juu run by. _She's been becoming such a little bitch._ She's probably already told Chi Chi, and they're both probably laughing. _She's a whore._ I bet they've yelled at Vegeta a few times by now, and I'm sure he's said nothing like : " I'm sorry for being such a big fucking douche with no fucking spine and a tiny dick." _Don't worry, she'll never live this down._ _I promise. _

**- -**

_-One Year Previous-_

Chi Chi gives me a comforting hug. I smile and pull away. "Don't worry Chi, really I'm fine."

Chi Chi looked me in the eye and shook her head. "It's okay to let your feelings out Bulma. Juu and I are here for you."

"Yea, B, tell us how you really feel, you don't need to bottle up your feelings like you've been." Juu added.

I stare at them. Why do they care? He cheated on me. I don't want to talk about it to any one. It's been a week. I'm not upset. I'm sort of happy. _He slept with Marron_. I mean he was only holding me back, right? Bottled up? What's that bull shit! I'm fine. I'm not going to say I'm all depressed about the situation. That'd only be letting him win, right? Win, what? Win the fucking battle of being cheated on! Letting him know he got to me, giving him that false sense of confidence that he can make this plastered smile falter. Well fuck him. _Ugh_, why do they have to be here. I mean what, do they _want_ me to cry? Bulma Briefs doesn't cry..

"Don't worry about Marron, Bulma," Chi Chi began to tell me, her demeanor suddenly became venomous. "Marron doesn't have any one but us, she's _dependent_." The glint in her eyes sent a cold chill. "She'll never be able to get away with this. I hope she really trusts Yamcha, because I have a feeling he might be the only one who will want to put up with her soon."

I raise a brow. "Chi, don't. I'm perfectly okay with this. Seriously, just leave them alone. Marron apologized, it's fine, I forgive her." Chi Chi was the type of person who could hold a grudge for her entire life. She's never let _anything_ go, and I doubt she'd start any time soon. I subconiously hugged myself.

"Don't be silly Bulma. Marron's hollow, and so are her apologizes. You shouldn't except them. If she was truly sorry, she wouldn't have done that in the first place." Chi tried to confirm.

"Yea," Juu butted in. "She knew you and Yamcha loved each other, and it's not like _she_ was drunk. Yamcha was, but from the sides I've heard, _she's_ the one that seduced _him_."

I frowned.

"Bulma let me let you in on a little secret." She sat on my bed next to me. "There are only two types of people in this world. The ones that will always be there for you, your _friends_. The ones you can trust, feel safe around. Then, there are the ones that want to see nothing but your demise. These people will tell you _anything_, they'll lie and back stab. They'll pretend that they're your _friends_. Marron is the latter. You let her build up this little 'friendship,' filled with deceit, lies, and betrayal." When I looked her in the eye, they had a hazy cast to them. She reached over and gave me a hug. While hugging me she whispered something to me. For some reason it made my insides twist, skin crawl. It was her voice, it was filled with such an authoritative promise, poisoned. "Don't worry, she'll _never_ live this down."

**- - **

I grit my teeth as another cold gust stings my pink cheeks. My legs are getting numb to the cold. It was stupid of me to wear capris. I like capris, but regular sweats would have been a much wiser decision. I take a gulp of Evion and litter the half filled bottle on a random lawn. It's freezing. They should be getting out of school by now. It was almost three when I was in the coffee shop. I still can't believe I got suspended. I'm walking now, and rubbing my arms. I'm maybe half way to my house. As I turn the corner I jump at the sound of someone beeping. They're right behind me. I turn to see a black Escalade, with an amused driver.

He rolls down the window and yells to me. "Get in."

I'm actually happy. I'm finally getting out of the cold! I turn and walk to his Escalade. "Just take me back to my house." I order him as I immediately adjust the heating temperature from '68' to '81'.

He then, immediately, switches it back to '68'. "No," he says as he makes a U-turn, which is opposite our homes. "I want food."

I roll my eyes and change the heating to '79'. "Don't change it, I'm freezing."

He grunts in response and turns onto the main street. "That was some show wasn't it, woman?" He chuckles this after a few moments of silence.

I frown. "I don't want to talk about it." I mutter as the leather seating hugs me. Vegeta drives like an ass. This must have been the second person he's cut off, and we've been on the main road for less than five minutes. "You drive like an ass." No reply. The over-weight woman in the white van he recently cut off is driving on his bumper, and waving her sausage-like middle finger at him.

I watch as his coal black eyes pelt death glares at the woman through the rearview mirror, and his middle finger waves hello back. "Fat fuck get off my bumper," he growls angrily as he slams on his brakes, bringing the van centimeters from collision.

"Can you say _'road rage'_?" I scold. "She almost hit you!"

"_Almost._" He said as his signature smirk returned and he sped up, the woman switched lanes.

"So where are we going?" I ask nonchalantly. Even though Vegeta's driving was erratic, fast, and brought possible danger, I'm not doubting his driving abilities. Maybe slightly worried, but I'm not fearing my life. _Remember this can kill people._ Was the first thing my father had told me when I got into the drivers seat for the very first time. It numbed me a bit. Ha.

"I don't know, maybe that Sub place off Little Mac." He grunts with a shrug.

"Did they talk about me?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it," He asks me with a smirk.

"Did they?"

"I'm only in two classes with them."

"And Lunch. What'd they say?"

"The usual."

"The _usual_?"

He grunts as he pulls into the parking lot. "Did I _stutter_?"

"Come _on_. You need to tell me so I can prepare for their gay insults, did you _hear_ her this morning?"

Vegeta exited, and I followed. "Don't whine, woman." We walked into the 'Sub place.' It's Subway. We stood in line. It was a short line. I stood in front of him and looked up into his onyx eyes.

"Just tell me, please?"

He stared down at me, emotionless like always. I hate that. He puts his hands on my waist and takes a step closer, "Go," he says as he nods his head towards the counter.

I scoff.

"I'd like an Italian BMT on white bread. Want anything?" He asks me with no emotion. Mono tone much?

"_No_." I answer with announce.

The kid behind the counter nods and starts to cut the bread. Vegeta walks to the register on the other side of the counter and leans against it. I follow him.

"Would you stop being a jerk and just tell me?"

He doesn't answer and instead pulls out his wallet and pays for the sub. He then picks a booth next to the soda fountain machine. As we slide into the booth he answers. "They were just saying a bunch a shit about you _betraying_ Juu, and how you should _understand_ how it feels to be cheated on, since _Yamchops_." He says then gives me a sarcastic curt smile.

I frown.

**- - -**

The woman has been going on, and on, and on about Juu and Chi Chi. She's ruined my meal. At the moment I think she's talking about how Juu had made out with Radditz the day after she broke up with Krillen three years ago. _Three_ fucking years ago! For _fucks_ sake! I don't care! The other two wenches mentioned shit like this too. What is with these women? I've been trying to block her babble out. Her words always seem to pierce my, once thought unbreakable, concentration on ignoring.

"I think her and Radditz were fooling around _way_ before she broke up with Krillen. Little tramp. And she thinks she can call _me_ a tramp! I didn't even really do anything, _you're_ the one that needs to apologize, not me. This is such shit."

Why does the subject always come back to this? "I don't even want to be near the bitch, let alone breath a word to her."

"So she didn't talk to you today?"

"I didn't say she didn't talk to me." She rolls her eyes. "She started to tell me about how she 'doesn't want to blame me,' God damn. Can't she take a fucking hint?" I growl.

"Whatever." Bulma says to me as she places her hands behind her neck, "Are you _done_?" Her tone annoyed.

I've finished my last bite. "Yea," I grunt as I lift myself from the booth and throw the wrappers out. I pull out my 'after meal cigarette' and light it as we head back towards the Escalade.

As I hold open the door for the woman, a frigid gust welcomes us into November. The woman shivers and begins to rub her arms, and slouches over slightly. I exhale smoke through my nostrils and shove my hands in my coat pockets. It was freezing outside.

"Don't do that!" She yelled with anger at my habit of exhaling ash through my nose.

"I do as I please."

"Just don't do that around me at least!"

I take in a drag, hold it in, then blow smoke into her face through my lips.

She frowns, rolls her eyes, and crosses her arms as she sits back in the passenger seat of my Escalade.

**- - -**

When we pulled up my driveway, Vegeta removed his keys from the ignition. "Do you plan on coming in?" I ask with a raised brow and curiosity. From the silent ride home, I figured he planned on parking at _his_ house. Expecting me walk across the street to my house alone.

He shrugged. "Aren't you curious to hear the slander they spoke while you were gone?"

I shrugged in return. "I figured you'd be your normal bitchy self and not tell me."

"Don't call me a bitch, _wench_."

I smile. "Well you _do_ get moody."

He glared at me, and pulled open my front door.

**- -**

"Then they began to tell that fat quiet girl, with the hair that always looks wet, how you said all this crap about her being ugly and how you thought that she looked like Randy Jackson with long greasy hair, _before_ the stomach staple. And they tried to comfort her and say what a bitch you are when she began to cry." Vegeta smirked. He had spent the past few hours telling me, in detail, all the horrible things Chi Chi and Juu had been saying to peers. More than half were fabrications or straight out lies. Many insults they told others I said, were actually said by _them_ at some time in the past.

It was getting ridiculous. "Wow," I shook my head. "So is Elizabeth the last one? 'Cause I think you've covered everyone." I begin to laugh a bit. Some of the insults were comical, like when they told Tien that last summer I lied to Juu and Chi Chi, and said that we were going out. Or, my favorite is when they told this girl Emily how I thought she looked like a bulbous toad, even though Emily looks like she's malnourished and in weight range of 70-80 pounds. Over half of the insults they claimed I said had to do with me saying some one reminds me of an animal, too. I mean I'm not going to lie. I do like to compare people to animals. It's funny, but the things they were saying were plain cruel. It began to remind me of what they had done to Marron.

**- - -**

Well that wraps up this chapter! So any ways, **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – Don't own

I decided to write with my spare time. This is actually really old and has been sitting on my e-mail. I wrote these on my really old computer in my basement and used some pre-historic writing pad add-on. SO my laptop's Word won't let me edit them like how I would like, and I'm too lazy to edit it on fanfiction's.. So here you go. An unfinished chapter from a while back.. It's actually really funny, haha. Enjoy, review, and I'll get back to writing.

The rim of the cold glass bottle made my lips tingle with anticipation as the malty liquid

poured into my watering mouth and down my throat. I smiled dumbly to myself. I

haven't drank in about two months, and I've been itching for it. I hopped over stacked cans,

and headed out into Goku's back yard. This was his Thanksgiving party. Tomorrow's

Thanksgiving. I take another swig of my fourth beer. I usually can handle about two. I

trip a bit as I try to head towards the kitchen. School hadn't been as bad as I had thought

it would. Of course ChiChi and Juu were pissed, hardly even made eye contact, didn't

speak a word to me, and I sat with Launch at lunch. Ha. That's funny. Launch. Lunch. Ha.

I begin to laugh to myself. It wasn't that bad. Launch was actually really nice. Didn't

breath one word of eating habits when I sat in front of her with no lunch, only a Diet

Coke. I use to be best friends with her up until 8th grade. What bothered me about her

was that she was one of those people who were too good. Not to mention dumb as a post.

I don't know. I should just be happy I have someone to sit with at lunch. Right? Vegeta

and I've been getting slightly closer. We still argue, but he tells me what Juu and ChiChi

say about me. It's pathetic that I've been the focus point of their conversations for the

past month. Jeez, it's like they have some sort of lesbian crush on me. I should use that as

a comeback. Speak of the devils.

"Hmph. Bulma?"

I nod my head. Stupid fucking whores I hate you.

"What are you doing here? I mean, who invited you to my Goku's party?" Her jaw was

tense. Juu remained quit. I watched uneasily as Juu clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Well," I started off tipsily. "Vegeta told me about it, and I'm like hell I could use a few

beers."I throw my arms open as far as they reach and they hit my thigh harder than I

thought they would on the downfall.

"You and Vegeta are talking?" Juu butted in. Poison.

"Yes. What, do you think you own him?" I laugh sarcastically backed with drunk.

"'Cause if you do, you can take him back, he's annoying as fuck, and I seriously do not

know why I bother talking to him. I mean he's hott, I'm not going to lie. But lets be

honest now, his ego is bursting at the seams!" The sad part about that sentence is that I

really said it, and continued. " Yea so he's been telling me some of the crap you guys

have been saying about me, wow. That's all I can really say. Don't you think it's just a

tad bit pathetic that you're still, one hundred percent, pissed at me about that night? I

don't get why you're so pissed? So he used me to break up with you in a cowardly way,

who gives a flying fuck! He's an ass hole! And he swears way too much! Anyways. Back to

what I was babbling about." I paused and sway a bit, chuckling to myself, I was having

fun. "But really, who wouldn't want to cheat on you? I mean you're manly as manly can

possibly manly, manly get! Your shoulders are broader than Broadway!" I seriously

should have stopped while I was ahead, or at least made sense. "You have no boobs, you

have a huge ass, which makes you totally un-proportionate, and on top of it all, you cut your

hair way too short! You're too much of a man to have a dyke hair cut! People will start

thinking things," I said this last sentence in a drunken whisper and nudged her playfully

with my elbow. I mid-as-well have held a bloody carcass in front of a lion. "But then

again Juu, I truly think you are a dyke. Looking at you I know you're one. So stop being

such a bitch to me, I did nothing, as I see it, you brought this whole damn thing upon

yourself. It's like you were just asking for it. Holding up a fucking sign," I then waved

my arms back and forth. "Then you're all boo hoo me, feel sorry for the poor dyke, and

be a bitch to the one that was used. Fuck you Juu. And I'll let you in on a secret: Vegeta

never liked you, he used you as an easy lay, and that's all he'd ever see you as-"

...I will now tell you what little I remember of the traumatic fight that happened after that

last sentence was spoken. I distinctly remember a sledge hammer crushing my jaw bone,

I remember my nails digging into flesh, pulling/ having hair pulled, "GIRL FIGHT!"

being shouted by some ass hole, screams, blood, my blood, more sledge hammers into

my stomach, arms, boobs, legs, I think I got a good punch to one of Juu's eyes, and then

I blacked out when my head connected with dewy grass. The end.

"Hey Vegeta!" Kakkorot called to me as he patted me on the back.

"Kakkorot."

"Dude someone brought another keg!" Krillen yelled, appearing out of nowhere,

obviously drunk off his ass. I smirked and Kakkorot and I followed the short bald head

towards the kitchen. The lights casted a shine on Krillens head, and it reminded me of a

pool's cue ball.

Kakkorot laughed his obnoxious laugh when he saw his brother, Raditz, laying on the

floor with the hose of a keg in his mouth, passed out. I rolled my eyes and snatched a

bottle from a cooler sitting open on the floor near Raditz's head. I'm not in the mood to

risk catching something from Raditz infested oral cavity. I watched with disgust as

Krillen yanked the hose out of his mouth and let the malty liquid spill over his face, not

much making the journey into his mouth.

I walked out of the kitchen with nothing more than a scowl of disgust. Entering the living

room I tried making my way through the throngs of people grinding against one another.

Where the fuck's the woman? I told her about the party, but I've yet to catch a glimpse of

the aqua wench. She's probably passed out drunk somewhere. She seemed too eager

when I told her about the party after our latest 'after school discussion.'

I've been going to the woman's after school at least twice a week to tell her what

the two harlots have been saying about her. It amuses her now. At first she would

sometimes tear up, make me feel uncomfortable, and ask for comforting. It was pathetic.

She's use to it now. She has Launch, a brainless boob, to talk to during school hours. I

stay my distance from her. I always have, why should I speak much to her at school now?

Hell I think I had my first real conversation with her just this year. We use to hardly even

make eye contact. I sort of miss that. I smirk to myself and walk outside.

There's too many people out here. They're in one large swarm. Like flies

attracted to road kill. Then I hear the two words, 'Girl Fight!,' it simply confirms my

simile as stated fact. It's that asshole Yamcha that yelled. I fucking hate that prick. He's

fucking obnoxious as hell and thinks he's God's gift to the fucking world. Well he's

wrong. I am. I again smirk smugly. More people swarm and I stay put, I'm standing near

the back door. My mind begins to churn, who's fighting? I watch as a kid strays from the

pack to collect others. I grab his shoulder and whip him around to face me. I don't

recognize him; but, by his small stature and rounded features I determine he's a

freshman. What the fuck is a freshman doing here? "Who's in the fight." I demand. My

voice must not have sounded threatening enough because the child just gave me this look.

This look of utter disrespect to my seniority. Does he even know who the fuck he's

dealing with?

"Why not look for yourself? What do you think I am? Your messenger boy?" He

told me this with an arrogant demeanor. He obviously doesn't know who I am.

"Listen you little shit, you better fucking tell me who's in the fucking fight before

I lose my fucking patience, and the EMT have to scrap you off Kakkorots fucking patio."

The grip I had on his shoulder tightened and I could feel him tremble. My voice had

become dark, and threatening. Not threatening. No. Promising.

"Uhh, I-I'm not sure their names," he stammered this, his eyes had become wide.

"Well tell me what the fuck they looked like!" What a fucking moron.

"I-I don't know," he said uneasily, "Two girls, ones a blonde the others got blue

hair."

I immediately let the small child go. What the fuck's the woman thinking, getting

in a fight with that she-man! She'll be dead by the time I get there, dumb wench! I shove

people out of my way and as I reach the inner circle I see the woman getting clobbered

by Juu. I quickly grab Juu by the back of her shirt and begin to pry her off. She spit in my

face. She actually hocked a lugee in my face. I was disgusted to say the least. She

immediately started to scream at me and try to get back towards Bulma, who was laying

limply on the ground. Out of all the assholes in the crowd, Tien was the only one that

offered assistance by holding the crazy bitch back while I picked up the woman. She had

a swollen left eye that would turn out black, claw marks covered her right arm, and dirt

speckled her head to toe. She was unconscious. I could feel the vein in my forehead throb

with anger as I watched Juu, still fighting to get back towards Bulma, with minor injuries.

What the fuck did the woman say? Juu could have fucking killed her! What if she's

dead? What if the bitch gave her internal bleeding? My teeth clench with anger. I'll

fucking kill that bitch if the woman has internal bleeding! I shake her lightly, to see if she

responds. Nothing. Not a single movement. What if she's in a coma. Why the fuck did

the woman come? Why did I fucking tell her about the party in the first place! Shit! Fuck!

This is all my fucking fault! Fuck! Fuck! I'm walking aimlessly. Hospital. I need to get

her to the hospital. Urgh! I found myself back to that brat, who was now conversing with

a gaggle of fellow freshmen. I kicked him in the back of the leg to gain his attention. As

he turned around I ordered him to call an ambulance. He complied. I later learned his

name was Trunks.

I'm sitting in the hospital. I'm staring at the floor. There is a stain on the floor. Why are

hospitals always filthy? Don't they have fucking janitors? I hate hospitals. They make me

nervous. I'd never admit that to anyone. The woman's fine. They still think she had a

concussion. But they confirmed she'd be released as soon as her parents answered their

phones. They weren't in the state. Not even the country. They vacation while their

daughter was beat to a bloody pulp. Saved by their neighbor they refer to as the 'spikey

haired kid.' They know my name. That's all I've heard them refer to me as. "Bulma, is

your spikey haired friend staying for dinner?" Her father asked her last week when he

thought I was out of ear shot. Oh well. My parents refer to Bulma as the 'blue haired

girl.' Why do they identify us by hair? Why not something with more substance? That

bitchy girl. That arrogant ass. The girl with the whiny voice. The-

"Hey, Vegeta!"

It was Kakkorot.

"Hey, is Bulma alright?"

He brought his whore.

"Yea, she looked real banged up."

They let the only ass hole who was courteous enough, or perhaps brave?, to hold

back that enraged, crazy whore, who I'm not sure I'd be able to control myself near, next

time I see her. Bitch. For once in my life I wish I was a woman, so I could beat that bitch

cold. Murderous thoughts. I should stop.

That's it. I'll continue, don't worry. Review my lovelies!

-Vegchan


End file.
